The Honorable Honeybee
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Mary Jane ends up getting superpowers after a visit to Dr. Connor's lab...but she's not a female Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1: The First Issue

_Greetings! Today I will be making a story based on the Spider-Man franchise...oddly enough this is the first time I'm writing a story based on a comic book...since I once wore a Spiderman costume for Halloween, I decided that it would be appropriate to make this my first one._

 _Now, I'm aware that people have been writing stories where Mary Jane ends up getting spider powers...don't get me wrong. If you want to write those kinds of stories then go ahead. I wouldn't mind reading them._

 _I just figured after taking a look at those kind of stories I would take mine in a slightly different direction by having her gain the powers of a different animal entirely...you can probably guess which one it is by the title. But before we give Mary Jane her powers let's start with a prologue, shall we?_

 _I'm looking forward to writing this, so let's get started._

 **Chapter 1: The First Issue**

At first glance, Mary Jane's life was absolutely perfect. She had a lot of friends, she was very well-off, and she was very popular. Not only that, but her mother loved her, and so did her older sister.

But first impressions are not always correct. As it turned out, her father was not the best one in the world. Her father happened to be an alcoholic...in other words, he simply would not stop drinking. Whenever he got angry enough, he would hit his wife in the face. And he packed a mean punch too.

And sometimes, he would hit Mary Jane too. Every now and then she would show up at school with fresh bruises. Fortunately, nobody asked her too many questions, though sometimes they did wonder if her boyfriend Flash Thompson was responsible.

Though he was a bully (especially towards a nerdy boy by the name of Peter Parker), he was in fact a loving boyfriend...mainly due to the fact that he refused to strike a girl.

And speaking of Peter Parker, she in fact happened to have a crush on him, though she was currently happy with her boyfriend Flash, even if he was rather short-tempered.

However, as of late, her friend Peter Parker had been acting a bit strange. For one thing, he had stopped wearing glasses...and to her knowledge he was not wearing contacts, either. She never recalled him to have 20/20 vision. It was rather odd.

Also, he seemed to have much faster reflexes than before. He also seemed to be much stronger, too. Had he been working out lately? It didn't seem like something that he would do.

It was rather strange. It was as if he had fallen into nuclear waste or something. Perhaps he had been too clumsy for his own good.

Wait...wouldn't that give him cancer?

In other news, there had been a superhero by the name of Spiderman who had dedicated his life to saving the world from evil. Apparently the police had not been doing their jobs as of late. Either that, or things had simply gotten too much for them to handle. What was the police chief up to, anyway?

She was in fact a fan of Spiderman, and would love to get his autograph. And yet for some strange reason Spiderman reminded her of someone who she knew...though she couldn't quite determine who that person was. Was it her boyfriend Flash Thompson?

Well, it was time to get back home. Immediately, she boarded the school bus and began to do just that...though she was a bit worried about her father.

"Will I get to meet Spiderman someday?" asked Mary Jane. She was looking forward to it...though judging from how many heroics he had done he was a rather busy man.

As soon as she came home, she noticed that her father was reading a copy of the Daily Bugle. Fortunately, he appeared to be sober for the time being, so she did not have to worry about him being violent...hopefully.

As it turned out, he was reading about an issue about Spiderman. For some strange reason, the author of the Daily Bugle was not the best of friends with Spiderman. He kept trying to make him look bad in front of everyone. Apparently, he did not think that he was a superhero.

Instead, he thought that he was a supervillain. Personally she thought that J. Jonah Jameson was not right in the head. Who would write such things about him? Maybe he was jealous?

Apparently, her father was done with the newspaper for the day, as he set it down on the table. He was going to make himself a nice cup of Joe...and no, he was not going to resort to cannibalism by eating his friend Joseph. He was not nearly that hungry.

Shrugging, she decided to read the newspaper for herself. Perhaps there would be something rather interesting on the headlines.

"What's this?" asked Mary Jane.

 _SPIDERMAN IS PURE EVIL._

"What." said the teenage girl. Since when was Spiderman not a superhero?

 _Spiderman eats babies! He also worships Satan! In fact, he is Satan! He also kicks puppies! Not to mention that he burned down a local orphanage today! Avoid him at all costs!_

"Is J. Jonah Jameson running out of ideas?" asked Mary Jane. She could clearly see through all those bogus lies, and she doubted that Spiderman would ever do any of those things.

Shrugging, she decided to flip the pages. Maybe if she was lucky she would find something that did not bash Spiderman, though she found that to be rather unlikely. Is that all J. Jonah Jameson used the Daily Bugle for these days?

As it turned out, there was a page with rather funny comic strips. For some strange reason, she got the feeling that she was in a comic herself, though she did not know why.

Suddenly, she noticed something that intrigued her.

Apparently, there was a help wanted sign at an Oscorp laboratory. By the looks of things, her supervisor would be Dr. Curt Connors.

As it turned out, the job paid rather well, and it got her interested. She in fact had done rather well in science. Believe it or not, there was more to her than her looks.

Perhaps this would be the job for her, though she was under the impression that her father would want her to become a model due to how attractive she was.

"Hey, dad. Can I get a job at Oscorp?" asked Mary Jane. Personally she was not sure whether her father would approve of it or not. But it appeared to be worth a shot.

"Knock yourself out." answered Mary Jane's father. He in fact had met Norman Osborn, the man in charge of Oscorp. Currently he was working on a serum that would make him stronger and faster.

"Is he somehow related to Ozzy Osbourne?" thought Mary Jane. She thought that it was rather unlikely, personally.

Immediately, she drove over to Oscorp so that she could get her new job. She just hoped that she didn't have an accident, as she had heard that Oscorp was currently experimenting with animals. In fact, they had just started experimenting with insects and arachnids.

Rumor has it that one of their spiders had managed to escape from their laboratories, and it was radioactive. Perhaps someone simply had too much time on their hands...but it still managed to worry her. What if the same thing managed to happen again? And did the spider bite anyone?

Shrugging, she decided to visit Curt Connors. If she decided that the job was too dangerous, they might have a different job for her.

"Can I help you?" asked the doctor.

"You said that there was a job offer?" questioned Mary Jane.

"Yes, there is. I see that you've been looking at the Daily Bugle..." stated Dr. Curt Connor.

"As a matter of fact, I have. My father has too." nodded the teenage girl.

"And your name is?" asked the man.

"It's Mary Jane. Mary Jane Watson." answered Mary Jane.

"Watson? Is your father's name Phillip?" inquired Dr. Connor.

"Yes, he is. Why do you ask?" asked the teenage girl.

"Well then...I think we might get along. Your father happens to be friends with the president of the company...also known as Normal Osborn." noted the doctor.

"He is? How about that..." stated Mary Jane.

"Is there anything else you would like to say about yourself?" asked Dr. Curt Connors.

"People say that I'm smart and pretty...and I happen to have a lot of friends. I also happen to get good grades in biology..." noted Mary Jane.

"You don't say?" inquired the scientist.

"So...do I get the job? Or do you want to give me a test first?" questioned Mary Jane.

"I suppose I could give you a few tests..." answered Dr. Connors.

"What did you have in mind?" asked the teenage girl.

"Well, right now I would like to you check out some of our insect exhibits...there's a rumor that a radioactive spider managed to escape from our laboratories, and we don't want people to think that we aren't doing our jobs properly. Of course, technically a spider is an arachnid, but that's beside the point." stated the doctor.

"Alright..." nodded Mary Jane.

"You do that, and you're hired." stated the man.

Mary Jane agreed, and she went to investigate the exhibits. She hoped that the insects had not mutated into bloodthirsty monsters that would wreak havoc upon New York City. Dr. Curt Connors did not appear to be a mad scientist...though you never knew.

Fortunately, it appeared that the insects were behaving themselves. The ants were currently bowing down to their queen, the grasshoppers were hopping around, the caterpillars were becoming butterflies, the spiders were making webs (despite what the rumors claimed), the mosquitos were drinking blood samples, and the flies were well, flying...

Shrugging, she decided to check them all off. Now there was just one more left that Curt Connors wanted her to check.

The bee exhibit.

"I wonder if they're using them to make honey..." stated Mary Jane. She wouldn't find that too surprising. Personally she enjoyed putting honey on her pancakes...and eating Honey Nut Cheerios. They were part of a nutritious breakfast.

Immediately, she went inside the room to investigate.

Fortunately, it appeared that the bees were behaving themselves as well. They were simply buzzing around.

She decided to check that off. It looked like she had finished her test.

However, unbeknownst to her, the bee queen inside one of the cages was planning to choose a successor, as she was about to reach the end of her life.

And as it turned out, this bee queen was radioactive. Apparently, Dr. Connors had experimented with her a bit too much.

Suddenly, she noticed Mary Jane had entered the room.

Believing this to be a sign that she should choose her to be her successor (though admittedly she was not part of her hive), she began to break out of her cage.

"This buzzing is starting to get on my nerves...maybe I should leave now." noted Mary Jane.

As she was about to do, she noticed the bee queen flying towards her.

"Huh?" asked the teenage girl.

Unsurprisingly, she got stung...at the back of the neck.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Mary Jane.

Fortunately, the sting wasn't particularly painful, though it did leave a small mark.

However, she felt a bit woozy all of a sudden.

"Ugh..." murmured the teenage girl.

Immediately, she pulled out some duct tape and used it to block the hole that the bees had escaped from.

Fortunately, these bees did not seem very aggressive, as they had not even noticed the hole that the queen bee had used to escape.

Still, this did not leave the question why one had decided to sting her in the first place.

For now, she needed to tell Dr. Connors that she done her job and that all the insects (and the arachnids) had been accounted for.

"I've got good news and bad news..." stated Mary Jane.

"What's the good news?" asked Dr. Connors.

"The good news is that none of the insects had broken out from their cages..." explained the teenage girl.

"And the bad news?" inquired the doctor.

"I got stung from one of the bees. It managed to escape from its cage...though fortunately I managed to fix it for the time being." said Mary Jane.

"Are you allergic to bee stings?" asked the biologist.

"No, fortunately...though I will admit that my dad is." answered the teenage girl.

"Since you were injured at the workplace, I'll give you your week's pay to compensate..." said Dr. Connors.

"Thanks..." stated Mary Jane.

Immediately, Dr. Connors handed Mary Jane her paycheck.

She went back home shortly afterwards, though admittedly she was still feeling a bit strange. There seemed to have been something off about that particular bee. Maybe it was a bee queen?

Now that she thought of it...it seemed a lot bigger than the other bees that she had seen inside the exhibit. It was rather unusual.

As it turned out, her mother was happy to see her get back home from her new job.

"How did your interview go?" asked her mother.

"Pretty good. I have the job now...though I did end up getting stung by a bee." answered Mary Jane.

"A bee?" inquired Mrs. Watson.

"Yes...though fortunately it's not serious. I do feel a bit odd though." stated the teenage girl.

"Would you like to lie down?" she asked.

"I will in a moment...all of a sudden I feel rather hungry..." answered Mary Jane.

For some strange reason, she felt the urge to eat some honey.

Fortunately, there was some in the fridge.

Immediately, she began to wolf it down before she went to bed, letting out a small burp as she did so.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Fortunately, since she happened to have a rather luxurious bed, she did not have a hard time falling asleep. Hopefully she wouldn't feel dizzy once she woke up, though she couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was the beginning of something. Would she be alright?

"Zzz..." murmured Mary Jane.

 _Well, now you know how she got her superpowers...and yes, I decided to reference the Amazing Spiderman. Just for the record, Spiderman got his powers the same way he did in the comic books...he decided to take a picture of Mary Jane, a spider bit him, and you know the rest._

 _In case it's not obvious, Mary Jane will be working with Dr. Connors while Peter Parker will be working for J. Jonah Jameson, like he does in the comic books. It seems rather appropriate. Personally I like Amazing Spiderman better...even if it doesn't actually have the Green Goblin. I wonder why they chose the Lizard to be the first villain...oh well._

 _For those of you who like the stories where Mary Jane becomes Spiderwoman...yes, she will have many of the abilities that Spiderman does...such as super strength and the like. But since she wasn't bitten by a spider she won't be shooting webs...that's not what bees do._ _Either way, I hope you enjoy this fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Superpowers

_In this chapter, we're going to start to see what kind of powers Mary Jane has...you probably get the picture already. As I said, she will have many of the powers Spiderman does...incidentally, she also has the same weakness to pesticides, which for that very reason Spider Slayers use. Maybe she'll encounter a Bee Slayer one day._

 _Don't expect her to be as stealthy as Spiderman though...unlike spiders, bees are not particularly stealthy. They had to come up with a different way to protect themselves from predators...but since it's rather effective Mary Jane won't be up a creek without a paddle._

 **Chapter 2: Gaining Superpowers**

After waking up from her nap, Mary Jane was feeling rather different. On the plus side, her bee sting seemed to have healed completely.

Not only that, but she was no longer feeling dizzy. She was feeling much better in fact. She even felt like a whole new person.

However, she got the feeling that her life was about to change forever. Since her father had decided to move her family in the past, she figured maybe that was it.

And yet, she got the feeling that they weren't moving this time...though she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe her father actually liked it here? He didn't seem to be complaining this time around.

The first thing that she noticed was unusual was that her eyesight seemed to be enhanced. Though unlike Peter she did not wear glasses, she noticed that she seemed to be seeing everything around her quite clearly.

Personally she was starting to feel like a bird of prey...which as she knew had very good eyesight to help them spot prey...and perhaps spot predators as well. Those cats of prey had surprisingly good leaping abilities, even if they could fly away from them.

Shrugging, she decided that it was time to go to school once again. She didn't want her friends to think that she was playing hooky.

Immediately, she boarded the school bus and sat down.

Unfortunately, her archnemesis Kylie Carrie was on the bus as well. She had long, black hair and like Mary Jane happened to be rather popular, and tended to put on purple lipstick. She also happened to have purple eyes. Unllke Mary Jane however, she tended to let this popularity go to her head. Apparently she was quite spoiled.

"Nice to see you again, Mary Jane! Not!" bellowed Kylie. She would love nothing more than to see Mary Jane cry...and would go to quite a few means to do it, even if they had been unsuccessful so far.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. It was a shame that they couldn't simply get along. One time she had even tried covering her with pig's blood. It had hit her boyfriend on the head instead and he suffered a head concussion. Fortunately, she had not been covered with the blood herself. She was surprised how mean that she could be sometimes.

Every now and then she would start a rumor about someone that she disliked...thankfully, nobody tended to believe the rumors that she had stated about Mary Jane...not her friends anyway. She was still as popular as ever.

However, as soon as the bus started, she noticed that the bus appeared to be moving rather slowly.

"Since when does it move this slow?" asked Mary Jane.

Still, she wondered maybe if it was just her imagination. Nobody else on the bus was complaining...and there were a lot of people on the bus, no less.

Perhaps she was just being impatient?

In just a few minutes, the bus arrived on the school...so perhaps she was.

But for some strange reason, she got the feeling that maybe she should have just walked to school. It didn't seem like that much of a trip to be honest with her.

Immediately, she went to greet her friend Peter Parker. Personally she did not mind when he was still wearing glasses...though admittedly he did look handsome without them.

"Hello, Peter." said Mary Jane.

"Hey, Mary Jane! How are you doing!" exclaimed Peter.

"Pretty good, Peter. I got a job at Oscorp..." stated the teenage girl.

"I'm still working at the Daily Bugle..." answered the teenage boy. Personally he wished that Jonah Jameson would treat his alter ego with respect already. But at least he seemed to treat him with respect whenever they talked. Maybe he would stick around and take pictures of Spiderman a little longer, even if he knew what they were going to be used for.

Realizing that she needed to get her school supplies, Mary Jane decided to go to her locker and get her things.

However, when she went to open her locker, she accidentally ripped it off completely.

"What the-" exclaimed Mary Jane.

Personally she wondered what had just happened. Maybe the locker had gotten rusty? Or maybe someone had punched it one time too many.

Still, it was very unusual.

This in fact made Mary Jane rather worried. She didn't want her teachers to get mad at her for allegedly committing an act of vandalism.

How was she going to fix it?

Suddenly, she noticed that there appeared to be a strange substance oozing from her hands.

"Wait a minute...this is honey!" exclaimed Mary Jane.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she decided to put her hand in the mouth and consume it. It was rather delicious.

Yet at the same time, it appeared to be rather sticky.

Shrugging, she decided to use it to see if she could repair her locker that way. As it turned out, she was right on the money.

"This honey is awfully sticky..." noted the teenage girl. Why exactly was it coming from her hands?

Well, it looked like she was off to class.

Oddly enough, everything appeared to be in slow motion in there, much like the school bus seemingly was. Apparently there was something up with her reflexes.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Mary Jane.

Still, the clock appeared to be operating like normal, as the class was over after forty-five minutes.

"I still can't believe how slow class is today..." stated the teenage girl.

A few hours later, she noticed her boyfriend Eugene was up to his old tricks again.

This time, he was giving a nerd a wedgie.

"Heh heh heh..." laughed Flash.

"Hey, Flash...I think that you need to be nicer to those who are smaller than you..." said Mary Jane.

"But it's fun!" exclaimed the jock.

"I don't think it's fun for those who are smaller than you..." stated the teenage girl.

"Fine! I'll stop...until tomorrow." said Flash.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Mary Jane.

Immediately, she gave her boyfriend a hug...

...but a few seconds later, she heard the sound of bones cracking.

"Um..." said Mary Jane.

As it turned out, her boyfriend had passed out on the floor, shocked that his girlfriend would apparently do such a thing.

"What happened?!" screamed the teenage girl. Did this have anything to her accidentally tearing off her locker door?

Fortunately for Eugene "Flash" Thompson, a stretcher appeared to take him to the hospital...so it appeared that he would be alright.

Unfortunately for Mary Jane, she was subsequently called to the principal's office. Apparently they thought that she had become a troublemaker.

Sure enough, there was the principal, who was sitting at his desk.

"I heard a report that you gave your boyfriend a bearhug...did you do so?" asked the principal.

"I didn't mean to...I just wanted to hug him. I have no idea how his bones broke, I swear!" answered Mary Jane.

"Has everything been going alright at school?" inquired the man.

"Yes." nodded the teenage girl.

"And your boyfriend?" asked the principal.

Mary Jane nodded once again.

"Things are alright with my boyfriend and I...though admittedly I did catch him bullying a nerd again..." answered Mary Jane.

"Ah yes...I've been considering suspending him for quite some time now...but since he might be away from school for a while that might not be necessary anymore..." noted the principal.

"Yeah..." stated the teenage girl. Personally she was starting to feel terrible about this.

"I also heard a report that honey was oozing from your locker...I have no idea why..." stated the man.

"I broke my locker, so I tried to fix it..." answered Mary Jane.

"Well, it seemed to have done the trick...but I'm worried that your locker will eventually become foul-smelling..." said the principal.

"About that...honey never goes bad...it has no expiration date..." explained the teenage girl.

"Oh really? Well, I hope you're right." answered the man.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Mary Jane.

"Since you didn't seem to be deliberately doing so...I'll let you off the hook. However, I did decide to tell your parents about both of those things. I figured they would want to know." stated the principal.

"I suppose that seems fair..." answered the teenage girl. However, she was worried that her father would be angry at her again.

As it turned out, he was. He was rather grumpy that he had to miss his favorite TV Show so that he could pick up Mary Jane and take her back home.

"Can we please get home already? I'm sick of waiting..." asked Mary Jane's father.

Mary Jane nodded. Perhaps she should go home before she caused any more accidents.

Unfortunately, as soon as the car started, they realized they had a problem.

"Damn it! There's something wrong with the engine!" bellowed her father. Perhaps he shouldn't trust shady car dealers.

"What's going on?" asked Mary Jane.

"How should I know?" inquired her father.

Sighing, it looked like she was going to have to walk home while her father had to try to repair his engine.

However, much to her surprise, she was able to walk quite quickly. In fact, she got the feeing that she could outrun a car...which much like the bus were going in slow motion.

"Maybe I don't need to ride the bus after all..." noted Mary Jane.

First the superhuman reflexes and super strength...and now the superhuman speed. She was starting to know how Spiderman felt.

And yet, she got the feeling that she didn't obtain these abilities by being bitten by a radioactive spider. She got the feeling that it was something else...but what?

Sure enough, her mother was surprised to see her get back home at foot.

"How'd you get back home without your dad's car?" asked her mother.

"I...walked?" answered Mary Jane.

Her mother scratched her head.

"Do you think your boyfriend will be alright?" asked her mother.

"I hope." stated the teenage girl. She was surprised how strong she had gotten as of late. It was as if she was an Amazon warrior now.

Shrugging, she decided to go outside and relax. All of a sudden, she felt the urge to sniff some flowers, much like her sudden craving for honey earlier.

"Can I go to the park? I need some time to relax..." answered Mary Jane.

Her mother nodded. Fortunately, it appeared that she was rather understanding.

Since she was capable of running extremely fast, it didn't take her long to get there at all.

Shrugging, she decided to sit on a bench. It was nice to get to relax after a rather unusual day at school.

However, someone quickly disturbed her peace.

As it turned out, it was a mugger, who wanted her purse.

"Gimme that!" demanded the mugger.

"But that's my purse..." complained Mary Jane.

"Give me your money!" exclaimed the man.

Immediately, Mary Jane and the mugger got into a game of tug-of-war.

However, it appeared that she was winning spectacularly.

"Why can't I get this purse away from you?" asked the mugger.

"Let's just say that you might have chosen the wrong victim..." answered Mary Jane.

Getting desperate, the mugger tried grabbing her palm...

...but he ended up suffering minor paralysis shortly afterwards, falling on the floor.

"Are you...OK?" asked the teenage girl.

Curious, she decided to examine her palm...

...and gasped in shock.

As it turned out, there was a stinger now attached to it. How had it gotten there?

"What is happening to me?!" screamed Mary Jane.

On the plus side, it appeared that the stinger did not become detached when she stung, and she would not lose internal organs...unlike a regular bee.

Curious, she decided to see if she could retract it...which she could.

"I am so frightened right now..." said Mary Jane. But at least the mugger wouldn't take her purse...in fact, she doubted that an ordinary criminal could.

When she got back home (which only took a few minutes), she discovered that her family was not at home.

Apparently, her mother and sister had gone grocery shopping, and her father was still trying to repair her car.

The former was confirmed when Mary Jane checked the letter that she had left behind.

"So...they're off grocery shopping. I guess I have the house for myself for the time being..." stated Mary Jane.

It was just as well. Mary Jane wanted some time alone after her rather unusual day. She was becoming some sort of freak.

"I honestly don't see how my day can get any weirder than this..." noted the teenage girl.

Suddenly, she heard buzzing coming from the kitchen.

"I've got to stop tempting fate..." answered Mary Jane.

Reluctantly, Mary Jane entered the kitchen...

...and screamed.

As it turned out, there were many bees inside the kitchen, flying around and collecting honey from the pantry.

"I need to call the exterminator pronto!" bellowed the teenage girl. Fortunately, since she was rich, it seemed likely that she would be able to pay him.

However, as soon as she mentioned the exterminator, the bees appeared to be in panic.

"Wait...you can understand what I'm saying?" asked Mary Jane.

One of the bees nodded.

"On second thought, maybe I won't call the exterminator." answered the teenage girl. Perhaps they would leave if she asked nicely.

Sure enough, the bees stopped panicking.

Immediately, they saluted Mary Jane with respect.

"Why are you saluting me, anyway?" asked the teenage girl.

"Buzz buzz buzz!" exclaimed one of the bees.

As it turned out, she could understand what they were trying to tell her as well.

"What? I'm your queen? Now why would I-"

Suddenly, she remembered the bee queen that had stung her yesterday. Apparently, it had been radioactive.

"Things are making a lot more sense now..." stated Mary Jane.

Perhaps this was what was happening now.

"About that...I think that you should leave before my parents come home. They'll probably panic if they see you...maybe you can meet me at the park later?" asked the teenage girl.

The bees nodded, and they all left as quickly as they entered.

"Well, that was easy." noted Mary Jane.

Once again, she decided to lie down in bed. There was no doubt about it now. That bee that had stung her had given her superpowers. So far, she had demonstrated superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and was able to sting those that wanted to harm her.

Still, she had no idea what she was going to do with those new powers.

Perhaps if she saw Spiderman, she could consult him on the matter.

But since she wanted to remain anonymous, she decided that she would wear a cloak.

Perhaps he would be able to help her with her new superpowers...though admittedly hers were not quite the same.

"Off I go." stated Mary Jane, putting on the cloak.

 _Well, it looks like Mary Jane's gained bee powers. She even has the ability to control bees. And yes, she won't die when she stings...it would be a bit anticlimactic if she did so, am I right?_

 _In the next chapter, Mary Jane's going to meet Spiderman...who will give her some advice. And yes, she will decide to be a superheroine. That's what you want, right? I figured it would be fitting considering how regularly bees sacrifice themselves for their queen. I'm a bit surprised how many bee supervillains there are to be honest._

 _See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3: Power Means Responsibility

_In this chapter, Mary Jane is going to visit Spiderman...of course, she does not know that Spiderman and Peter Parker are the same person. Heh heh heh._

 _And in the same chapter, Mary Jane will realize that she now has the ability to fly. How about that. She was stung by a radioactive bee, after all. It would be a bit strange if she didn't have that particular ability._

 **Chapter 3: Power Means Responsibility**

Fortunately for Mary Jane, her new hive was willing to help her find Spiderman so that she could consult with him. Sure enough, he was swinging from building to building. It was as if he were Tarzan or something...though she doubted that Tarzan had superpowers like that.

Immediately, one of the bees told her where she could find him.

"I might be good at espionage..." noted Mary Jane.

Personally she was not a person that would want to spy on someone...but she got the feeling that her new bee friends would be useful for gathering information.

Immediately, she went to visit Spiderman, careful not to lose her cloak in the process. For the time being she wanted to conceal her identity.

"You're the legendary Spiderman, are you not?" asked Mary Jane. She was rather excited to finally meet him in the flesh, though she tried to control herself. She didn't want to do anything stupid.

Spiderman jumped down to meet this mysterious individual, unaware as to who they were and to why they were wearing a cloak to conceal themselves.

As it turned out, he had sensed her using his spider sense, though again he did not know who she was. Who could possibly be underneath that cloak? Judging from their voice, they happened to be female.

"Can I help you? I've been getting a lot of autograph hunters lately..." answered Spiderman. People were in love with the amazing Spiderman...though he doubted that J. Jonah Jameson and the Green Goblin would ever want his autograph.

"Though I would like your autograph, that's not what I would like to talk to you about..." stated Mary Jane. She had more important things to discuss than that. If anyone could understand what she was going through, it was him, right?

"OK then. Shoot!" exclaimed Spiderman.

"You see, I happen to have developed powers as of late...sort of like yours." answered the teenage girl.

"Did you get bitten by a radioactive spider?" inquired the superhero.

"Sort of. I got stung by a radioactive bee..." stated Mary Jane.

"I see. Maybe you should have told that bee to buzz off..." answered Spiderman.

"Very funny. But just for the record, I don't tell bees to do that these days. They're kind of my friends." said the teenage girl.

Curious, Spiderman noticed that there seemed to be a few bees following this mysterious cloaked individual. It was as if they were awaiting her orders.

"Thanks to the bee sting, I happen to be super strong, I can move at superhuman speeds...I have superhuman reflexes...and I have superhuman vision as well." answered Mary Jane.

"Are you sure you weren't bitten by a spider?" asked Spiderman.

"I will admit that there are similarities. But I haven't been crawling up surfaces as of late...though I suppose I might be able to." stated the teenage girl.

"Wait...if you were stung by a radioactive bee, shouldn't you be able to fly?" inquired the superhero.

"Fly?" asked Mary Jane.

She supposed that made sense, though at the moment she had demonstrated the ability to do so.

Suddenly, two wings sprouted from Mary Jane's back. Naturally, they resembled those of a bee's, though they of course were human-sized.

"Well, speak of the devil!" exclaimed Mary Jane.

Curious, she wondered if the radioactive bee had in fact given her the ability to fly. She got the feeling that the wings weren't just for show.

As it turned out, Spiderman was right on the money.

"I feel awfully excited all of a sudden..." noted Mary Jane.

"I felt excited too when I learned that I could use my webs to swing across buildings..." acknowledged Spiderman.

"I bet you were." nodded the teenage girl.

"Were you looking for advice?" asked Spiderman.

Mary Jane nodded.

"Well, just remember, with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that and you should be fine. I forgot that once...and I paid the price for it." noted the superhero.

Curious, she noticed that Spiderman seemed upset about something. She wasn't quite sure what. Perhaps he had lost a loved one in the past? If so, she felt sorry for him.

"So, you wanted my autograph?" asked Spiderman.

Immediately, two bees came in carrying a pencil and a piece of paper.

"How much can they lift?" asked Spiderman.

"I heard that they can lift more than twice that of an ant..." stated Mary Jane.

One of the bees nodded.

Personally, Spiderman found that to be rather impressive.

Spiderman happily gave Mary Jane his autograph, though she noted that the handwriting looked somehow familiar.

"Thank you very much." said the teenage girl as she began to fly away.

As she did so, Spiderman couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere before, though he wasn't quite sure where. He had met a lot of people nowadays.

Mary Jane decided to go back home, still unsure what to do. Spiderman did have a point about using her new powers responsibly.

"What do you think I should do?" asked the teenage girl.

One of the bees suggested that she try becoming a supervillain.

"Sorry, I'm too good of a person for that." answered Mary Jane. What would her mother think if she found out?

Another bee headbutted said bee for the suggestion. What the heck had he been thinking?

"Maybe I could participate in a wrestling match and get some cash...I bet I could get some money. Then again, I'm not really into wrestling..." noted the teenage girl.

Suddenly, a bee gave Mary Jane a suggestion that intrigued her.

"You think I should become a superhero just like Spiderman? That doesn't seem like a bad idea...though I will admit that it does seem dangerous..." thought the teenage girl.

Now that she thought of it...weren't bees willing to sacrifice anything to keep their queen safe? If so, this might be a good lifestyle for her. She just needed to replace the queen with New York City.

Hopefully Spiderman would not be too territorial and did not mind having another superhero in the city. Maybe she would be more popular with the Daily Bugle than Spiderman was.

"Well, I suppose I could give it a shot. If things get too risky for me I suppose I could try retiring...though personally I think it's going to be an enjoyable experience..." noted Mary Jane.

Suddenly, one of the bees began to buzz.

"Wait, you're worried that I might not be good at being a hero? I suppose that might be a problem..." acknowledged the teenage girl.

A few seconds later, she heard knocking on her door.

Curious, she opened the door to see who it was.

As it turned out, it was her mother. She seemed rather excited.

"You're on TV!" exclaimed the woman.

Curious, she went downstairs to investigate.

As it turned out, the incident she had with the mugger had made it on the news.

Apparently, not long after the incident, he had been arrested. He had claimed that a person matching her description had paralyzed him long enough for the police to find and arrest him.

"Huh. Maybe I am good at being a hero..." stated Mary Jane.

The bees nodded in agreement.

Immediately, she went back upstairs.

"Well, if I'm going to be a superhero, I'm probably going to need a costume...that's what superheroes always wear, right?" asked the teenage girl.

The bees nodded.

"Perhaps I could wear a costume similar to Spiderman's?" asked Mary Jane.

The bees shook their heads. They didn't approve of that idea.

"What's that? You don't like that sort of costume? I suppose red and blue isn't your style." acknowledged the teenage girl. Perhaps she could go with something that was more original.

The bees shook their heads once again. They had a hard time seeing the color red anyhow.

"I know! Why don't I try wearing yellow and black?" asked Mary Jane.

The bees nodded. They thought that would be a great idea.

Immediately, the bees began to give her costume suggestions.

However, none of them worked for her.

"About that...I think I'll need space to unfold my wings..." noted the teenage girl.

Sure enough, one of the bees gave her a suggestion to wear a corset.

"What's this? Apparently you want me to wear an outfit that makes me look attractive...well, I'll need an outfit that express my back, so I might as well." acknowledged Mary Jane.

Satisfied, the bees then gave her more options.

"I guess I'll wear a pair of black pants...I may be wearing a corset from now on, but I'm not going to wear a skirt. I don't want to make people drool that much..." answered the teenage girl. She didn't want it to resemble Wonder Woman's costume too much.

One of the bees suggested that she wear a cape, but another bee headbutted him for the suggestion. Those were dangerous...and they wanted to keep their queen safe.

"Yeah...I probably shouldn't wear that." answered Mary Jane. Besides, that would probably be cumbersome.

Accepting the idea of wearing some black pants, she did decided she needed something to conceal her face in case someone wanted to discover her secret identity.

As it turned out, the bees had an idea for an eye mask.

"That could work...but maybe we should be more careful than that." suggested Mary Jane.

The bees proposed spraying her hair to make it black.

"That might work too...though I'll need it to wash it away when I'm done..." acknowledged the teenage girl.

Finally, the bees proposed that she wear some black gloves and some yellow boots.

"Alright, I think we're done here..." stated Mary Jane.

Immediately, the bees surrounded Mary Jane and dressed her up in that outfit.

"That was fast..." noted Mary. Apparently, she wasn't going to have a hard time switching back and forth.

Now all that was left was to come up with a superheroine name for herself.

"Let me think..." thought the teenage girl.

She at first suggested Bumblebee...but they said that there was already a superheroine with that name.

She then suggested Queen Bee, but apparently someone already had that name too...though admittedly she did get stung by a queen.

"Grrr." thought Mary jane.

Finally, she suggested Honey Bee...as it turned out, she had been stung by a honey bee queen...so it seemed rather fitting.

"Alright, I think we're done now...we just need to find someone who needs our help..." acknowledged the superheroine. Knowing how populated New York City was, there probably were a lot of people who could use just that.

Immediately, the bees went to investigate.

As it turned out, there was a bank robbery. Someone wanted some cash, and they were willing to go to extreme lengths to get it.

"I guess we better get going..." noted Mary Jane.

Immediately, she began to fly to where the robbery was.

Sure enough, there was a bank robber, who was currently trying to extort money from the people in charge. Judging from how much the people inside the bank were sweating, they were rather frightened.

"Give me the money! I don't have all day here!" demanded the bank robber.

"Please don't hurt us!" demanded the bank owner. Where was the authorities when they needed them? He was hoping that they would hurry up already and do something about this madman.

"Yes...give me the stuff." said the robber. He was looking forward to striking it rich.

"This is too easy..." thought the bee superheroine.

Before the bank robber knew what had hit him, Mary Jane punched the bank robber in the face.

Due to her super strength, this was more than enough to knock him out cold.

"I sure pack a mean punch..." noted Mary Jane. Somehow, she doubted that someone would ever tell her that she ever hit like a girl. On the other hand, it would be a bit embarrassing if someone told her that she hit a guy.

Two police officers came to arrest the bank robber a few minutes later. The consequences of his actions were quite apparent.

"It looks like someone has learned the hard way that crime does not pay...even if you were trying to get money..." noted the Honeybee.

"Shut up!" exclaimed the bank robber as he was loaded into a police car.

Personally she wondered if the gun was even loaded.

Well, she might as well see if anyone else needed her help. Maybe Spiderman was off duty for today and was therefore not catching criminals. If so, she might want to take his place.

Sure enough, there was another robbery taking place. Apparently, someone had decided to make off with a lady's purse. Now that she thought of it...didn't a mugger try that with her?

She found it to be a bit ironic.

Immediately, she tripped the mugger, causing him to fall on his face.

"My face! My beautiful face!" screamed the mugger.

She then took the purse and gave it back to the unfortunate victim, who was very grateful to have her purse back. There was quite a bit of stuff in there, including her credit card.

"Thank you, ma'am!" exclaimed the lady. It looked like she would have her purse for another day.

"You're welcome." answered the Honeybee.

Shortly afterward, she noticed an unfortunate girl whose cat was stuck in a tree. Perhaps a certain feline had not thought things through. Personally she would recommend to her to read the Sorceror's Apprentice if she was human.

Shrugging, she decided to fly to where the cat was and grab her.

"You saved my cat! Thank you, ma'am!" exclaimed the girl.

"You're welcome." answered the Honeybee, though personally she was under the impression that she could simply get a lumberjack.

Suddenly, she remembered her boyfriend Flash. Wasn't he at the hospital because of her actions?

Perhaps it would be a good time to apologize to him. He probably wasn't happy that she had accidentally broken several bodies of his body and knocked him out cold.

"I hope that he'll forgive me..." said Mary Jane.

Immediately, she arrived at the New York City Hospital. She could see him in a hospital bed at a distance. He appeared to be waking up, so that was something at least.

Snapping her fingers, her bees put her back in her regular outfit.

"I could get used to this." noted the teenage girl. Apparently she was not going to need a phone booth to change her superheroine outfit. Maybe Spiderman would be jealous.

On the other hand, Spiderman had the ability to use his spider sense to know when someone was spying on him. She did not have the exact same ability...though admittedly her bees could be used for a similar purpose.

"Here I go." said Mary Jane as she entered the hospital.

 _It appears that Mary Jane is starting her career as the title character...well, technically she already WAS the title character. Heh heh heh. Superhero and their secret identities._

 _In the next chapter...Mary Jane's going to apologize Eugene Thompson for that killer bearhug...or should I say beehug? Apparently, having the ability to lift 122 times your weight made Mary Jane really strong. In fact, she might even be stronger than Spiderman. How about that._


	4. Chapter 4: Taking A Test

_In this chapter, Mary Jane is going to visit her boyfriend, who she badly injured with her killer hug. Sometimes you need to be careful when you have superhuman strength. At least she probably won't have to worry about harming Spiderman...or will she?_

 _Anyways, she's decided to test out her new powers, as the title of the chapter implies. Just how strong and fast is she?_

 _Let's find out._

 **Chapter 4: Taking A Test**

Fortunately for Mary Jane, Flash Thompson was still alive and he would live to see another day. However, he appeared to be wearing an arm cast, and a few of his ribs had cracked as well. Mary Jane was feeling quite guilty all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?" asked Mary Jane, though somehow she thought that she already knew the answer.

"Do I look alright to you?" inquired Eugene. Something told him that he wouldn't recover from his injuries for quite some time.

"I guess not..." answered the teenage girl. It looked like her boyfriend wasn't a match for her superhuman strength, even if he was a jock and therefore one of the strongest students at his high school.

"This is kind of embarrassing to be honest..." stated the jock.

"How so?" asked Mary Jane.

"I never thought that a girl would do this to me...I was under the impression that it would be some guy who was even more muscular than I was..." answered the teenage boy.

"Well, to be honest, I might be stronger than you are now..."

"You're what?" inquired the jock. What exactly did she mean by that?

"Let's just say that I was part of a science experiment..." acknowledged Mary Jane. A science experiment involving bees, to be precise. She still wasn't quite sure what they were being used for. She was under the impression they were being used to make honey, though admittedly they probably were also being used to help treat cancer. To her knowledge bees could be used for a potential cure.

"I can't be the boyfriend of a girl whose stronger than me! I'll look like a weakling!" exclaimed Eugene. All of a sudden he was feeling rather humiliated.

"I don't think that you're a weakling..." stated the teenage girl.

"But you're the one who did this to me!" exclaimed Eugene.

"True, but..." answered Mary Jane.

"This relationship is over! I can't be with a girl whose can pulverize me just by hugging me! I can't stand this!" bellowed the jock, who had burst down into tears.

Mary Jane sighed. She was afraid that this was going to happen. Some people broke up for the flimsiest of things. Were his team of jocks laughing at him for being beaten up by a girl? Perhaps they were more sexist than he was.

Immediately, Flash ran out of the hospital. It looked like she was going to have to find another boyfriend. It was a shame really. She had taken a liking for him, even if he wouldn't stop bullying Peter Parker until recently when he became so strong.

"He must be terrified of me now..." thought the teenage girl. And to think that she had been holding back. Just imagine what could have happened if she didn't hold back. It could have been...gruesome.

Perhaps it was time for her to take a test to see how strong she was. She would like to know her limits.

"Maybe I should ask Curt Connors...he's a friend of mine...and my supervisor..." acknowledged Mary Jane. Speaking of which, it was almost time for her to go back and work with him again.

Perhaps he could trust him with her secret identity, since he was the one who was responsible for giving her powers in the first place. Well, technically he didn't mean to do such a thing...but it had happened regardless because of him.

It looked like she was going to pay the man a visit.

Once again, she had her bees dress her up in her superheroine costume. She was surprised how quickly they could dress her up...especially since they didn't even have hands. Then again, they weren't ordinary bees. They seemed to a bit radioactive themselves like their queen, though she didn't think they would give anyone superpowers if they stung them.

And of course, the Honeybee flew straight towards Oscorp.

Sure enough, there was Curt Connors, who was currently sitting on his desk studying some documents.

"What do we have here..." stated Dr. Connors.

"Dr. Connors, I need your help with something..." answered Honeybee.

"What can I help you with?" inquired the doctor.

"You see, I happen to have acquired some superpowers lately...and I'd like to do a few tests..." noted the teenage girl.

"Like...what?" asked the man.

"Well, I would like to know just how strong I am...and how fast I can run...things like that." answered the Honeybee.

Dr. Connors nodded, and he immediately pulled out a scanner.

"Let's see now..." said the doctor.

Immediately, he scanned Mary Jane with the device.

"Intriguing..." stated the man.

"What did you find?" asked the teenage girl.

"I'm impressed! You can lift up to 25 tons!" bellowed Dr. Connors.

"Twenty-five tons? I'm even stronger than I thought..." thought Mary Jane to herself. She knew that she was definitely stronger than a normal human, but that was still rather surprising. No wonder he was impressed.

"I'll say! You're over twice as strong as Spiderman! He can only lift ten tons..." noted the man.

"I'm stronger than Spiderman? I feel so weird..." noted the Honeybee. He had seemed so strong before she had become the Honeybee. To think that she could lift over twice as much now.

"Not only are you stronger...but you happen to be faster too. You can run up to 300 miles...and can fly up to 275 miles too..." acknowledged the man.

"Wow..." noted Mary Jane.

"However your vision isn't as good...you can only see 10 times as well than a normal human while Spiderman can see up to 15..." stated Dr. Connors.

"I guess there had to be a tradeoff somewhere..." said Honeybee.

"You're also not quite as durable...though you do seem to have a better healing factor than he does..." answered the man.

Personally, Mary Jane was not aware that she had a healing factor...though she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"How do you know so much about his superpowers, anyway?" asked the teenage girl.

"Well, he was here before you...he wanted to get some tests as well. You also seem to lack a Spider Sense...though your bees do seem to be a decent compensator." acknowledged the man.

"True..." nodded Mary Jane. Apparently, she wouldn't be quite as good dodging attacks as Spiderman was.

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to help you...whoever you may be. And yet for some strange reason I can't help but shake the feeling that I've met you before..." noted Dr. Curt Connors.

Honeybee began to chuckle nervously.

Immediately, Honeybee stepped out of the office.

"I guess I'll go look for more criminals now..." stated the teenage girl.

As it turned out, there were two criminals trying to carjack a car.

However, they ended up setting off the car alarm.

"Darn it!" bellowed the criminal. Now it looked like they were going to be caught by the police.

"Am I even needed here?" asked Mary Jane. They were basically doing their work for her.

Shrugging, she decided to sting the two criminals, knocking them unconscious.

"That was too easy..." answered the teenage girl. All of a sudden, she wanted a criminal that was a bit scarier.

However, she would get her wish shortly afterwards.

Suddenly, she noticed a man that creeped her out. For some strange reason, he appeared to be wearing a cast...though his arm did not appear to be broken at all. He had black hair and red eyes, and appeared to have a smile on his face.

What was he up too? Something told her that he didn't have good intentions.

Curious, she noticed that he appeared to be looking for someone...she got that feeling that someone would be a potential victim.

Perhaps it would be best if she did something before it was too late.

As it turned out, he wanted to ask her a question. Apparently, he wanted help with something.

"Excuse me lady...could you help me with my car? I broke my arm and now I need to upload my luggage..." stated the man.

"This might be a trap..." thought Honeybee.

Somehow, she doubted this man was trustworthy. How could he drive his car with one of his arms broken, anyway?

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now..." answered the bee heroine. Being a superheroine required her attention.

Fortunately, the strange man did not attack Honeybee after that. Though he was clearly up to no good, he was rather patient.

However, it appeared that he was not giving up.

As it turned out, he had noticed a young lady sitting on a bench.

Immediately, he asked this individual if he would help her with his car.

She nodded, and went to help this man despite how untrustworthy he was.

Honeybee knew what was going to happen before it occurred.

Sure enough, the man hit her on the head and knocked her off cold. He then stuffed her in his trunk and began to drive away.

There was no doubt about it. This man was a serial killer. And she needed to save her before it was too late.

Immediately, she used her stinger to deflate the man's tires before it could take off.

"What's going on here?" asked the man.

Curious, he stepped out of the car to see what was happening. By the looks of things, one of his tires had deflated.

"I just stopped for gas! C'mon!" bellowed the serial killer. This was really frustrating. Now how was he going to get away with his hostage?

He then noticed Honeybee, and realized what was going on. Apparently she was trying to stop him from being a bloodthirsty maniac.

"Ah crap! You must be an undercover cop or something...well, I guess I better get going now..." answered the man.

Immediately, he began to run away so that she wouldn't catch him.

However, as he quickly discovered, Honeybee was more than a cop.

Quickly, she caught up with him and gave him a kick, knocking him out cold.

She then released the unfortunate lady, who at this point had regained unconsciousness.

"Thank goodness! I was so frightened!" bellowed the lady. What was that man going to do to her, anyway? Sometimes things were scarier if you weren't aware what was going to happen.

"You're welcome." answered Honeybee. To be honest, she had been a bit frightened herself. It appeared that she was starting to meet more dangerous criminals...but she supposed it was all the more reason to be a vigilante.

"Why'd you do it?" asked the lady as Honeybee used honey to stick him to his own car.

"My mother abused me as a child..." stated the serial killer. Apparently she thought that she should whack him on the head with a frying pan whenever he screwed up.

"Sorry to hear that...but violence isn't the answer." noted Honeybee. Her father had been abusive to her and she had never thought about becoming a misandrist serial killer.

Well, maybe once or twice. But she had never acted out on those thoughts.

Shortly afterwards, police came to take the serial killer away.

Suddenly, one of the bees pointed out Spiderman was nearby, which made her feel rather excited. It was nice to get to see him again, especially since she was a super herself now.

Shrugging, she decided to go talk to him. Maybe she could have another talk with him now that she knew what to do with her superpowers.

"Congratulations on taking down the serial killer! He was a bad man, wasn't he?" asked Spiderman. Some people were awfully violent...including the burglar that had killed Uncle Ben. Poor, sweet Uncle Ben.

"He sure was." answered Mary Jane. She was glad that he wouldn't be killing anyone else. Hopefully he hadn't killed many people before she had gotten to him. She would feel rather guilty otherwise.

"Wait, were you the cloaked individual I saw earlier?" asked Spiderman.

"As a matter of fact, you were correct. I was that cloaked individual. I made it up my mind...and decided to be a superheroine much like herself. I thought it would appropriate considering how loyal bees were to their queen...and how regularly they sacrifice themselves for her safety." answered Honeybee.

"I'm glad that you decided to use your powers responsibly. It would be chaos if you didn't..." noted the teenage boy.

"Yeah...imagine what would happen if I let my bees run amok throughout the city...the exterminators would have a field day..." stated the teenage girl.

Upon the mention of the word "exterminator", her bees began to panic.

"Wait...does this mean I'm vulnerable to pesticides now? I would imagine so since I'm part bee..." answered Honeybee.

Suddenly, she noticed that someone had left a spray can of pesticide on the ground.

Shrugging, she decided to spray herself with it to see what would happen.

Unsurprisingly, she felt like she had been burned.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Honeybee. Her hunch had been right. She was vulnerable to pesticides.

"Yeah...I'm vulnerable to pesticides too. I suppose being part spider isn't all fun and games...which is a shame because I like playing video games..." answered Spiderman.

"Oddly enough I like playing video games too, even if I'm a girl..." answered the teenage girl. Perhaps she was a bit tomboyish like that.

"Did you try testing out your powers? Wouldn't want to hurt someone by accident now." stated Spiderman.

"As a matter of fact, it did. It's kind of funny...apparently, I'm over twice as strong as you...my ex-boyfriend actually dumped me because I'm stronger than he is..." noted Honeybee.

"Darn it! Now people are going to start calling me Wimpyman..." said the teenage boy.

Honeybee laughed.

Immediately, Spiderman lifted a car to test his strength...

...Honeybee responded by lifting a school bus.

"I guess you really are stronger than me...I feel so girly now..." stated Spiderman.

"Relax...I still think that you're a man...of course, I did hear that male spiders were smaller than female ones..." answered Honeybee.

"Darn it!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"Of course, my doctor said that I was faster than you were too...but I suppose running is a sign of cowardice..." acknowledged the teenage girl.

Spiderman shrugged. He suppose that made sense.

"Do you mind? I need to take these kids back home." said the bus driver.

"Sorry about that..." apologized Honeybee.

Immediately, Honeybee put down the bus so that the bus driver could do just that, though she wondered what he was doing in the middle of a parking lot like this. This was near the Daily Bugle headquarters.

"I wonder whose car this is..." questioned Spiderman.

"You suck, Spiderman!" screamed a voice.

Curious, Spiderman looked to see who it was.

"Oh no..." murmured the teenage boy.

As it turned out, it was none other than J. Jonah Jameson.

"How dare you! I'm going to write about how you steal cars from innocent people and then sell them on the black market for money!" bellowed the man.

"Didn't you write a story about me defacing the Statue Of Liberty last week?" asked Spiderman.

"Maybe next week I'll write a story about you blowing up the Empire State Building..." answered the newspaper writer.

"You do realize that if you do that, people will know that you're writing libel, right? Unlike you want to be a psycho and try blowing up the Empire State Building yourself..." inquired Honeybee.

"Oh, you must be Honeybee. Pleased to meet you." said J. Jonah Jameson.

Fortunately, it appeared that she was on better terms on the newspaper writer.

Immediately, he shook his hand.

"Now put down my car before I write a story about you playing with matches near a gas station, you monster!" bellowed J. Jonah Jameson.

Spiderman put down the car so that he could be on J. Jonah Jameson's good side for a change.

Still frustrated with Spiderman, he began to make his way back home for tonight.

"I hope that he'll stop writing libel about me someday..." said the teenage boy.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he'll be writing libel about me this issue...I wonder why?" answered Honeybee.

"Maybe because he thinks you're sexy?" inquired Spiderman.

Honeybee began to blush. That did seem like a likely explanation. Now that she thought of it...maybe J. Jonah Jameson was jealous of Spiderman?

"I'll see you later." said Honeybee, flying away.

Spiderman waved farewell.

It was a pleasure to see Spiderman again, to say the very least. Personally she doubted it would be last.

Well, it looked like now was a good time to go back to being Mary Jane. Whenever one of her bees informed her of a robbery or some other crime, she would be ready.

And yet, she wondered what kind of criminal she would encounter next. Her foes did seem a bit stronger than yesterday, though it did seem like her imagination.

Not only that, but she now had to worried about being accidentally sprayed with pesticides.

But other than that, things weren't all that excited.

"Maybe I'll encounter a supervillain?" she thought.

These thoughts filled her head as she flew back home.

 _Well, it looks like things are still too easy for Mary Jane...however, it appears that she's developed a vulnerability to pesticides...much like Spiderman has. They happen to have quite a few similarities, don't they? Of course, this still isn't a Spiderwoman fanfic...I wanted to create something different._

 _In the next chapter, Mary Jane is going to take on a supervillain for a change...who oddly enough also happens to be insectoid. Try to guess which one._


	5. Chapter 5: The Giant

_In this chapter, our heroine is going to take on her first supervillain...not one that's particular threatening to her, mind you...but a threat nonetheless._

 _Anyways, I figured it was about time to give her a superhero nemesis...that's what Spiderman has, right? The Green Goblin's always fighting Spiderman...though it's not necessarily the same person every time._

 _You're going to find out who it is soon enough._

 **Chapter 5: The Giant**

The next day Mary Jane decided to do something heroic, she noticed that there appeared to be people screaming. It appeared that it was more than an ordinary criminal this time.

"What's going on here?" asked the teenage girl.

As it turned out, there was apparently a supervillain on the loose. People were running around like chickens without their heads. She in fact had heard a newspaper story on that once.

"What's frightened them so badly?" inquired Honeybee.

As it turned out, the city was under attack by a supervillain...in this case, it was an insectoid supervillain. Personally Honeybee thought that it was somehow appropriate.

"Tremble before the Giant!" bellowed the supervillain, flexing his muscles. Sure enough, people seemed to be intimidated. He wasn't someone to be trifled with, to say the very least. He was going to be a front page story on the Daily Bugle.

As it turned out, this particular supervillain appeared to be a man wearing an ant costume...he also appeared to be quite muscular and was rather tall, as well. She was starting to see why he was calling himself the Giant...even if buildings were still much bigger than he was.

"The Giant? It looks like he was bitten by a radioactive ant..." acknowledged Honeybee. It appeared that they were plenty more radioactive insects in New York City where that came from.

Immediately, she realized that she was going to have to do something about him. If she allowed him to continue, New York City might become New Ant City...or something like that. He didn't appear to be creating any anthills...but he did appear to be causing trouble regardless.

Suddenly, she got the pun in his name.

"The Giant...very funny..." thought the bee girl. Somebody liked puns, it seemed.

"Buzz buzz!" exclaimed the bee.

"You think we can take him? He has the strength of an ant..and ants can lift up to 50 times their own weight..." stated Honeybee. They could probably make a bodybuilder jealous.

"Buzz buzz!" bellowed one of the bees.

"Oh that's right...bees can lift up to 122 times their own weight...I guess we can take him." noted the teenage girl. By that same logic, she was over twice as strong as he was.

Besides, to her knowledge ants were not capable of flight and did not possess a stinger like she did. She did wonder if he had an anthill somewhere however that he could use to retreat.

Shrugging, she decided to confront him. She doubted the authorities could handle him by themselves. It appeared that several cars had been tipped over in The Giant's rampage.

As it turned out, he was currently helping himself to some cash.

"I'm rich!" bellowed The Giant.

"Hey, buddy! You can't just steal from others just because you feel like it!" exclaimed Honeybee.

"But it's fun! Besides, my exoskeleton makes me bulletproof!" answered the ant man. Personally he thought that bullets tickled him now...though now he wondered if people were going to start tickling him now that they knew that he was ticklish.

"That's good for you...but I'm more than your typical police officer..." pointed out the teenage girl. In fact, the police officers were starting to wish that they could be like Honeybee. Honeybee reassured them having powers might mean more responsibility that they could handle, but some wanted the power anyway.

"Since I don't feel like hitting a girl...I'd advise you to just let me be...I'm almost done looting the city anyway..." pointed out The Giant.

"I can't let you do that..." answered Honeybee.

"Alright then...I didn't want to do this...but I guess I'll just have to knock you out cold and make off with the cash..." stated the ant.

"That seems fair..." noted the teenage girl. Personally she was under the impression that he was going to regret holding back against her pretty soon.

Immediately, the Giant attempted to punch Honeybee.

However, as it turned out, though the Giant was capable of lifting 5 tons, his speed hadn't drastically increased and he wasn't much faster than a regular human. Honeybee was able to avoid it.

"Hold still!" demanded the villain. How was she so fast?

"Sorry, no." answered Honeybee. Wouldn't want to get punched in the face, now.

In retaliation, she stung the Giant in the arm, causing him to clutch it in pain.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" bellowed the Giant. This reminded him of the time where he decided to work at a bee farm...and had forgotten to put on his uniform so that he didn't get stung.

"Yeah...bee venom isn't exactly painless. To be fair, I've never used it to kill anyone...I'm kind of a pacifist..." noted Honeybee. She didn't want to have blood on her hands and make people think that she was a criminal. Besides, she wanted to be popular with the Daily Bugle if Spiderman couldn't...though perhaps it was simply because she looked attractive and Spiderman did not.

However, it appeared that she needed to sting him more than once to make him go down, as he was still on his feet.

"Take this!" bellowed the Giant, tossing a motorcycle towards Honeybee. Though she avoided it, the motorcycle was totaled.

"That reminds me...my ex-boyfriend drives one of these..." noted Honeybee.

Suddenly, she noticed that her ex-boyfriend appeared to be crying out in the distance.

"Oh..." said the teenage girl. Personally this reminded her of the incident when Spiderman lifted J. Jonah Jameson's car and got him mad.

"Did he now?" asked the Giant as he got ready to attack once more.

In retaliation, Honeybee ordered her bees to attack the Giant, who frantically tried to shake the bees off.

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" exclaimed the man.

Quickly, he noticed that there was a fountain nearby, and dove into it to try to escape the stings.

"Yes!" cheered the ant man.

Honeybee faintly smiled upon realizing what The Giant had tried to do.

"About that...I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way..." answered Honeybee.

"Huh?" inquired the Giant.

"You see, the bees simply wait for you to resurface...particularly killer bees." explained the teenage girl.

"What?!" bellowed the ant man.

As it turned out, the bees were currently playing poker, waiting for the Giant to do just that.

"Yes! Royal flush!" bellowed one of the bees.

"Oh c'mon!" exclaimed another bee. Why did she keep winning? Maybe she was cheating?

"Hey, fellas! He resurfaced!" exclaimed the Honeybee.

Sure enough, the bees noticed their opportunity, and began to fly towards the Giant to sting him once more.

This time, he could not tolerate all the venom and he passed out.

"Ugh..." murmured the Giant as he passed out. How could he lose to a little girl?

Well, technically she was a teenage girl rather than a little girl...but he was still much older than she was. About twice as old in fact.

Shortly afterwards, he found himself being arrested by the police, who were none too happy for him to trying to steal valuable money for others.

"Maybe if I gave him some honey maybe he'll be nicer..." questioned the Honeybee. She heard that ants were fond of honey just like bees.

Suddenly, she noticed what appeared to be a green goblin up in the sky.

"Huh? I don't think it's Halloween yet...why is he dressed up like that?" asked the teenage girl.

Curious, she noticed that Spiderman appeared to be fighting him.

"Oh...I guess he's a supervillain..." acknowledged Honeybee.

Personally, she wondered if she should give Green Goblin a hand. Though admittedly Spiderman was stronger and faster, Green Goblin did have a set of gadgets to compensate.

Sure enough, he was tossing pumpkin bombs at him...pumpkin bombs that ignited on impact.

"Do you think we should help?" asked the teenage girl.

"Buzz buzz buzz!" exclaimed one of the bees.

"I suppose we'll rescue him if he loses...or if he asks. It seems fair to let him fight this man one by one..." acknowledged Honeybee.

Eventually, Spiderman managed to defeat the Green Goblin by trapping him with his spider web. Specifically, he crashed into it headlong with his hang glider.

"Oh dear...it looks like you've been clumsy..." noted the teenage superhero.

"Curse you, Spiderman! I'm going to get out of this!" bellowed the Green Goblin.

Suddenly, Spiderman heard applauding.

"Congratulations, Spiderman...it looks like you've managed to catch a bad guy..." answered the teenage girl.

"Not just any bad guy...it's the Green Goblin, my nemesis..." stated Spiderman.

"Your nemesis?" asked Honeybee.

Spiderman nodded.

"He's been pestering me almost as soon as I became a superhero...he's definitely been my most persistent foe. Personally I would appreciate it if we could make peace...but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. He's stubborn." noted the teenage boy.

"I'll say." answered the teenage girl. As it turned out, the Green Goblin was still trying to escape from the web. It was pretty sticky.

Suddenly, she noticed one of the bees had gotten caught in the web.

"Oh dear...it looks like he's been clumsy too..." acknowledged Honeybee. Sometimes insects did not watch where they were going...and in her bee's case, they suffered for t.

Fortunately, she was able to pull it out of the web...pulling out some of it in the process. As usual, she had been taking her vitamins.

"Wait...does this mean I can break free from your webs if I ever got caught in them?" asked the teenage girl. Personally she thought that Spiderman could use them to restrain anyone...but apparently not her.

"I suppose you can...once again, you're starting to make me feel like Wimpyman..." noted Spiderman.

Honeybee began to chuckle.

"I don't think you're Wimpyman..." said the teenage girl.

"I noticed that you managed to catch your first supervillain...I know how that felt..." acknowledged the teenage boy. It felt good to get to take one down since they were more dangerous than ordinary criminals.

"Yeah...though now that you mentioned it, I wonder if I'm going to get a nemesis too...it seems inevitable that super villains are going to build a grudge against me before too long..." answered Honeybee.

Perhaps it would be The Giant? Then again, he didn't seem to be big of a threat to her.

Deciding that it was time to revert to her Mary Jane persona (much like Green Goblin did when his body decided to be Norman Osborn again), Honeybee decided to fly back home.

"I took on a supervillain...and yet, it was still a bit too easy..." noted Mary Jane.

To be fair, it appeared that the police were impressed with her even though she didn't think The Giant was too dangerous of a supervillain. Granted, he was definitely a threat to the public at large...but compared to Honeybee he wasn't so tough. He was weaker than Spiderman, it seemed.

Still, she wondered if not everyone would be happy with her heroics. She knew that J. Jonah Jameson did not approve of Spiderman...though admittedly he did seem to be on good terms with his alter ego Peter Parker. At least that was something.

If so, she wondered who that person could possibly be.

 _Meanwhile..._

Kylie Carrie frowned as she looked at the newspaper. People couldn't stop talking about the new superheroine, and it was making her sick. Why wouldn't they shut up already?

Personally she wished that people would stop this already. Even her parents were talking about her. Why should she be more popular than she was? She deserved to be popular more than anyone else in the world, she thought.

If anyone was a superhero, it was her. And if anyone asked her, someone should whack Honeybee with a flyswatter and be on with it.

On the other hand, she was sure that her fifteen minutes of fame would run out eventually. Nobody stayed famous forever...not even superheroes.

Then again, J. Jonah Jameson simply wouldn't stop talking about Spiderman these days, even if it was mostly negative comments about him. Personally she thought those entries to be hilarious. Clearly he was lying through his teeth...though sometimes she wished that she could actually do the things that Spiderman had allegedly done. They actually sounded kind of fun.

Shrugging, she decided to look on the newspaper to see if there was anything else on the news that she should take a look at.

Suddenly, she noticed a job position at Oscorp. Apparently, they wanted to test out a new formula...and they would give a million dollars to those that tried it out.

She was rather excited at the opportunity, though she was already rather wealthy. There was always the possibility that her parents would disinherit her. She did tend to spend quite a bit of money.

She was tempted to turn to a life of crime if that ever happened...but she worried that the police would catch her...or worse, the Honeybee.

"I hate that honeysucker..." remarked Kylie Carrie. In fact, that was what she was going to call her for now on.

Well, she would probably come up with other less-than-flattering nicknames for her later. But for now, she decided that would do.

Shrugging, she decided to drive over to Oscorp to see if the formula hadn't been tested yet. If so, she was going to be really mad.

But as it turned out, people seemed to be frightened of it...hence the reason nobody else seemed to be there. The parking lot was vacant...much to her delight. She hated having to find a parking space. In fact, she had contemplated wrecking a car simply to spite the owner.

As it turned out, it was a remake of the previous chemical that was rumored to have created the Green Goblin. Though it made whoever consumed it stronger and smarter, it also made them rather violent.

So, they decided to make the chemical designed to solely increase one's brainpower instead. That way they would not go insane. However, it made someone twice as intelligent as the original formula did to compensate for the lack of strength.

"Are you here to try out our new formula? Mind you, you don't have to do it if you don't want too...I'd be willing to give you 500 dollars if you don't..." stated Dr. Curt Connors kindly. He in fact was feeling rather generous.

"Just give me the formula already." stated Kylie.

"Yes, of course." nodded the man.

Immediately, Kylie happily consumed it. It tasted rather...wicked.

And yet, she enjoyed it.

"Now give me the million bucks!" demanded Kylie.

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Dr. Curt Connors, who was now rather frightened.

Kylie Carrie happily accepted her check. She was filthy rich...well, technically she was already filthy rich, but not as rich as Mary Jane. She hated her almost as much as she hated the new Honeybee superheroine.

It was as if they somehow related.

"Meh, it's probably nothing." thought the teenage girl. For now, she wanted to enjoy her newfound intelligence. She felt smarter already. And to think that her parents had complained to her about her grade report card too.

But for now, she needed to get ready for school tomorrow. Somehow, she got the feeling that it was going to be fun.

"Heh heh heh..." thought Kylie.

 _It looks like Mary Jane's defeated her first supervillain...who admittedly didn't put that much of a fight regardless. However, as I said, we're going to be meeting her archnemesis soon...you should probably know who their secret identity is by now. I already know what I'm going to call her and what powers she will have...I figured they would somehow be related to bees since goblins and spiders are both associated with Halloween, heh heh._


	6. Chapter 6: Nemesis

_In this chapter, Honeybee is going to get a nemesis...but first Kylie Carrie is going to test out her powers. Unfortunately, she isn't going to use her powers responsibly like Spiderman and Honeybee do. She's going to use them for evil. Mwahahaha._

 **Chapter 6: Nemesis**

Kylie Carrie was feeling rather excited. Thanks to the formula she had consumed, she was now far smarter than before. She was also feeling stronger though...though admittedly that wasn't what the formula was actually designed to do.

Not only that, but she could now read people's thoughts.

Well, there was one exception. For some strange reason when she decided to read her rival Mary Jane's thoughts she was unable to do so. It's as if she had multiple voices inside her head or something.

It was rather inconvenient for her.

But on the plus side, she could still read the thoughts of others, and she felt rather excited.

However, she wondered if she could now do more than that now that her IQ had increased.

As it turned out, she now had the urge to pick up her pencil...without using her hands. She had dropped it on the floor and had been rather clumsy. She could just get another one from her backpack...but as of now she wasn't in the mood for that.

Curious, she wondered if she now had telekinesis. That formula was even stronger than she had first imagined. She was glad that Oscorp had decided to develop a formula like that, to say the very least.

As it turned out...yes, she did. She was able to lift the pencil and put it straight back up on her desk without having to lift a finger. It was rather convenient.

Smirking in satisfaction, Kylie Carrie resumed her work...or rather, she resumed cheating by looking at another person's paper. She was glad that he was paying so little attention...and that he always got such good grades.

Still, she wondered if the teacher was going to catch her one day. If he did, she would be in a whole lot of trouble, to say the very least.

Shrugging, she decided to see if the teacher was paying attention by reading his thoughts.

Fortunately, he was currently trying to drink his precious coffee.

"Heh heh heh..." thought Kylie. This was too easy.

When she was done, she handed the paper to the teacher, who did not notice a thing. Personally she wondered how a teacher could be so stupid. Oh well. It worked out for her just fine.

She was looking forward to getting a good grade on the test...that she didn't actually earn.

However, she now wondered something...maybe there was more things that she could do with her powers? She was looking forward to all the opportunities to be honest with herself.

Suddenly, she noticed a boy who appeared to be drinking orange juice unlike the other kids at the lunch table.

Curious, she decided to read his mind to see why.

As it turned out, he was apparently lactose intolerant.

This gave her a rather nasty idea.

Immediately, she switched the orange juice with some milk from the person sitting next to him.

Incidentally, that was a girl that she happened to hate...because she once spilled milk on her dress while she was taking her lunch to a nearby table. It took her a while to get the stain out.

Sure enough, the boy did not notice the difference, and began to drink his switched beverage.

Unsurprisingly, he began to cough and gag.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl next to him.

"I feel awful..." answered the boy.

Suddenly, he noticed that his orange juice had mysteriously been switched...and the girl was now drinking his orange juice instead.

"Wait a minute..." thought the teenage boy.

"Huh?" asked the girl.

Curious, she noticed that he was now drinking the boy's orange juice.

"What's going on?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Are you trying to poison me?!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"What? No, I didn't!" bellowed the girl. She had no idea how their drinks could have possibly switched, since she was drinking it moments ago.

However, the boy was not convinced.

"Teacher!" bellowed the boy.

Immediately, his teacher came to the lunch table to see what the fuss was about.

Kylie Carrie laughed in delight. It looked like her new powers were going to be quite useful for her.

However, she realized that if she continued using her powers like this, maybe she would be caught. Granted, it seemed doubtful that people could pin things on her things thanks to her telekinesis if she was subtle enough...

...but she realized that sooner or later she might get caught.

Maybe she should try going by an alter ego instead.

From now on, whenever she decided to commit some crimes...she would call herself...Psychotic!

"Heh heh heh..." thought Kylie.

Now, all she needed to do was to get a costume. Personally she liked the color purple.

As such, after class was over, she decided to go get some purple hair dye, a purple mask, and a purple catsuit.

Thanks to her telekinesis, it was a simple matter of getting them.

Smirking with satisfaction. Kylie Carrie decided to put them on. Now she could really have some fun.

"Now then...who else do I have a grudge against?" inquired the teenage girl. There were a lot of people that she hated, to say the very least. Sometimes she wondered if people should just leave her alone.

Curious, she noticed that there was a boy waiting for the bus...a boy that had cut in line in front of her in the past.

Immediately, Psychotic knew exactly what to do. It felt so good to finally be above the law for a change. Now she could do whatever she wanted...and there was nothing the police could do to stop her.

"Hello..." stated Psychotic.

"Hey...perfect! The bus is coming! I can hear the engine!" exclaimed the boy.

Suddenly, he found himself being pushed on the road.

"Wha-" said the boy.

Before he realized what had happened, he found himself being hit by the bus.

Psychotic cackled in delight.

"Well, I guess I'll find someone else I have a grudge against..." thought the teenage girl.

Immediately, she went to look for someone else she wanted revenge upon...for petty reasons.

Unbeknownst to her, however...one of MJ's bees had managed to catch her committing such a crime.

Sure enough, he went to find her mistress.

As it turned out, Mary Jane was currently relaxing in the park, sniffing the flowers. She had to admit, it felt awfully good ever since she had become part bee.

However, as it turned out, it was time for her to don her Honeybee costume once again. One of her bees had witnessed a rather heinous crime, and he wanted her to do something.

"What? Some teenage girl pushed a kid in front of a bus?" asked MJ.

The bee nodded.

"That does sound serious...do you know who it is?" inquired the teenage girl.

The bee shook his head.

"She was in costume? Oh dear...we might have a supervillain on her hands then..." answered Mary Jane. Something told her that she had her hands full.

Shrugging, she decided to have her bees put on her Honeybee costume once again.

"Here I go..." said the teenage girl.

As it turned, Psychotic was planning to visit her neighbor...who had decided to TP her house last week.

She decided that she was going to ruin his house in retaliation...maybe she should steal something expensive while she was at it. That would make her neighbor very upset indeed.

"Let's get busy..." said the teenage girl.

"I don't think so..." answered Honeybee.

"What?" asked Psychotic.

Curious, she turned around, and noticed that it was none other than Honeybee herself.

"Oh, I've heard of you...I've heard that crime has drastically lowered ever since you decided to fight evil...personally I'm sick of what a goody two-shoes you are..." noted the supervillainess.

"That's just who I am." answered the superheroine.

"Well then...I happen to have a present for you..." stated Psychotic.

Immediately, she began to lift some nearby flower pots and toss them at Honeybee.

Fortunately, she was fast enough to avoid them.

"You're as fast as they say..." noted the teenage girl.

"I'm as fast as a bee...and maybe then some." acknowledged Honeybee.

This time, she decided to send some bees after her.

"Oh no, you're sending your bees after me! Whatever shall I do? How about this!" exclaimed Psychotic.

In retaliation, she picked up a bug zapper that was on near the lawn and used it to attract the bees.

Honeybee immediately tried to warn them.

"Don't move towards the light! Don't move towards the light!" warned the teenage girl.

Unfortunately, some of the bees got the message too late...and got zapped for their trouble. They fell on the ground, lifeless.

"Hahaha!" laughed Psychotic.

However, this made Honeybee rather angry.

This time, she decided to walk over to her and attack her with her hands.

Frustrated, Psychotic decided to attack her with the very thing that she was going to steal for some quick cash.

This time, she lifted a TV set.

"Sayonara!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

hFortunately for MJ, she managed to avoid it...well, mostly. The TV ended up breaking and a piece of glass hit her ankle.

"Ouch!" bellowed Honeybee. Unfortunately, it appeared that she was now bleeding a bit.

Psychotic snickered. It felt so satisfying to see her most hated superheroine in pain...then again, she hated superheroes in general. She thought that Spiderman sucked and was rather glad that the Daily Bugle hated him almost as much as she did. The fake newspaper stories they were writing were a hoot.

Suddenly, she found herself being splashed with honey.

"What the-" exclaimed the teenage girl.

As it turned out, she was no longer capable of movement.

"Curse you! This isn't over, Honeybee!" bellowed Psychotic.

"Oh really? I'm sure that the police department have a nice warm cell waiting for you after what you did to that poor boy..." pointed out Honeybee.

"I'll find a way out of this! Consider me your sworn enemy!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"OK..." said Honeybee.

Immediately, she decided to call the police so that they could arrest Psychotic. Fortunately, they arrived momentarily to arrest her.

"You're going to pay for this!" bellowed Psychotic.

Curious, Honeybee couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had met Psychotic before...though she wasn't quite sure where. Maybe when she decided to pay Peter Parker a visit?

Sure enough, the police handcuffed Psychotic and loaded her in a van. She was probably going to juvie...

"Looks like a job well done." answered Honeybee.

And yet, she noticed that unlike The Giant, Psychotic had promised revenge...and wondered if she had seen the last of her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get ready to fight her again soon..." noted the teenage girl.

Suddenly, she remembered the cut she had on her ankle.

"That reminds me...maybe I should visit the doc-"

However, she then stopped when she noticed that the cut had basically disappeared.

"Oh...I guess I have a healing factor now..." acknowledged Honeybee. Perhaps she didn't have to worry about explaining her injuries to her parents...at least for the time being. She wasn't sure how advanced her healing factor was. It might be best not to tempt things too much.

Shrugging, she decided to head back home.

 _Meanwhile..._

Psychotic was very angry indeed. Honeybee had completely ruined her fun and now she was residing in a jail cell. Personally she wondered if her parents were going to bail her out or not.

However, she decided that she was not going to wait that long.

Immediately, she picked up the keys that were right outside her cell and used them to unlock her cage. Fortunately, it appeared that the police had gotten a bit careless ever since Honeybee had caught so many criminals.

Well, it worked out just fine for her.

However, the police officer that was sitting on the desk noticed her.

"Hey! Get back in your cell!" exclaimed the man, pulling out his police baton.

Suddenly, she remembered something. If she could read people's minds...maybe she could control them as well?

Shrugging, she decided to do just that...which worked like a charm.

"On second thought...you're free to go. Have a nice day now!" exclaimed the police officer.

"Idiot..." smirked Psychotic. That had been too easy. Apparently, all the donuts and coffee had gotten straight to his brain.

When she was ready, she would try fighting Honeybee again...but for now she wanted to bide her time. Maybe practice her psychic powers a bit first.

For the time being, she would revert back to her Kylie Carrie persona and would try to play it cool. She might use her telekinetic and mind control powers against others eventually...but she would try to be subtle.

"Honeybee's going to regret getting me arrested..." thought the teenage girl. She was going to pay for selling her out to the cops.

Soon she would have her revenge...but perhaps she would focus on easier targets first. That would satisfy her and allow her to develop her powers at the same time.

From now on...she would be her nemesis.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey, mom!" exclaimed Mary Jane as she arrived back home.

"You're home a bit late..." answered her mother.

"Sorry...I decided to relax on the park." said the teenage girl.

"Oh. Alright then. Just make sure that we know where you're going..." stated the woman.

Personally, she wondered if she should tell her mother her secret identity...but she wondered if her mother would worry about her if she uncovered her secret identity.

It would probably be best if she didn't tell her mother about her double life. Granted, it was rather satisfying to live two worlds rather than simply one, but her superheroine life was much more dangerous than her high school student life.

Eventually, she would probably need to retire before things got too risky...but for the time being she was still glad that she got to be a superhero.

Yet at the same time she wondered if Psychotic would in fact become her nemesis.

Suddenly, one of her bees decided to tell her something...something that might concern her.

"Huh?" asked the teenage girl.

Apparently, Psychotic had escaped from prison, and had sworn revenge against her.

"I guess she really is my archenemy..." noted the teenage girl. Personally she found it to be a bit ironic that she was dealing with a teenage girl with psychic powers considering that she was a teenage girl who more or less had a hive mind.

Then again, considering that Spiderman was fighting a Halloween-themed supervillain a bit similar to himself, perhaps that was just the way things were.

Speaking of Spiderman, perhaps he would have advice of what to do when you had an archenemy that wanted to do all sorts of terrible things to you that didn't sound like fun.

Once again, she had her bee search for Spiderman...however, he decided to ask her if he could find Psychotic first to see if she was causing trouble again.

"That might be hard...if I were her I'd go into hiding and plan a rematch against me...I think it's best if we find Spiderman before we search for her. But I appreciate the concern." stated the teenage girl.

The bee began to fly happily, though he was still a bit worried about Psychotic. Apparently she would be stronger the next time she and his mistress decided to battle.

But it appeared that Mary Jane would be ready to cross that bridge when she came to it.

Once again, she managed to find Spiderman somewhat easily. She transformed into Honeybee and decided to talk to him again.

"How do you keep finding me so easily?" asked the teenage boy.

"Well, I happen to have help from my insectoid friends...if you catch my drift. Besides, my vision is pretty decent too...though admittedly it's not as good as yours..." noted the teenage girl.

Spiderman shrugged. He supposed that made sense.

"Anyways, I think I have an archenemy now...sort of like yours. Do you have any advice? You always seem knowledgable about being a superhero...you could even be my mentor..." acknowledged Honeybee.

"Well, if I were you I'd try not to let them discover your secret identity...I've caught Green Goblin spying on me a few times...apparently he wants to know my secret identity so that he can hunt me down. I'm not sure why exactly he wants my identity...but I think you should make sure that they don't find out..." answered Spiderman.

"He does sound like a stalker..." noted the teenage superheroine.

"Fortunately, my spider sense always manages to catch him...do you have a defense like that?" asked the teenage boy.

"Well, my archenemy has psychic powers...so she might try to read my mind..." noted the teenage girl.

"That is a problem...I bet Green Goblin would be jealous that someone could use mind powers to read someone like a book...that would make finding out my identity a lot easier..." acknowledged Spiderman.

"Heh heh, yeah. Wait, don't bees have a hive mind?" asked MJ. For some strange reason, she got the feeling that someone had tried to read her mind earlier today...but she had failed.

"If you do, you might be somewhat safe from her powers...I would advise you to keep an eye on your surroundings to make sure she isn't spying on you though..." warned Spiderman.

MJ nodded. Perhaps her bees would be up for the task.

Hopefully she would be able to handle her archnemesis and keep her under control. What supervillains would she face next?

 _It looks like MJ has an archenemy now...see what I did with her supervillain name? Heh heh heh heh..._

 _...and yes, that's not the last we'll see of her._

 _In the next chapter, MJ's father is going to be abusive towards her again...but something will go wrong for him._


	7. Chapter 7: Abusive Parents

_In this chapter, Mary Jane's going back home...but once again her father is horribly drunk. He's going to start beating up Mary Jane._

 _Unfortunately for him, her bees are NOT going to put up with it. Would you just sit there and let your queen get beat up? I don't think so. You would want to be a good soldier, right?_

 **Chapter 7: Abusive Parents**

Mary Jane once again arrived home, happy to be back after a long day of being a superheroine. At this point, she was feeling rather pleased with herself. She was making New York City a better place.

Of course, so was Spiderman...but perhaps he couldn't defend New York City by himself. New York City did have a habit of expanding every now and then...which attracted the attention of more supervillains looking to ruin everyone's fun.

Unfortunately, as she quickly discovered once she opened the door, her father was drunk. Very, very drunk. So drunk that he was about to vomit beer on the floor, which he did.

"Gross..." thought MJ. Her mother was not going to be happy about having to clean her up...unless she made her daughter do the job herself. Ugh. Where did she put the mop, anyway?

There was no doubt about it. Her father had consumed one alcoholic beverage too many. It was a bit surprising that he had not yet died of alcohol poisoning now that she thought of it...not that she wanted that to happen.

Why wasn't the bouncer doing his job? At this rate he was going to end up getting fired. Where he would he work then? As a janitor?

"Not again..." murmured the teenage girl. How many times is she going to come home and find that her father was intoxicated? If she had a nickel for every time that had happened...oh wait, she was already rich. Maybe she DID already have a nickel for every time that happened.

Perhaps it would be in her best interest to try to sober him up before he did something foolish...which happened quite a bit.

However, it appeared to be risky to get too close to him. In his intoxicated state, he was probably dangerous. She didn't know what exactly could set him off.

At this rate, her father was going to start drinking while he was in the car...and inevitably he was going to crash into something. Not to mention the fact that the police would probably arrest him and he would lose his driver's license.

"What are you doing in my house you chainsaw-wielding ninja?" inquired the father.

"Buzz buzz?" asked the bee.

"No, I am not a chainsaw-wielding ninja...for some strange reason my father calls me rather bizarre things whenever he gets intoxicated..." stated Mary Jane. Last week he had called her an alien sumo wrestler.

Were aliens even into sumo wrestling? She heard rumors that they were aliens in space...and that she should avoid the ones that had skin like chalk that lived in the polar planets.

On the other hand, the green martians that lived in the desert planets were evidently her friends. Too bad the two of them had decided to declare war on each other. It seemed kind of...inevitable.

"Get out of my house, you mutant alligator!" screamed Mary Jane's abusive parent, shaking his fist at her.

"But I'm your daughter..." answered Mary Jane. It seemed rather sudden for him to be kicking her out of the house, though admittedly it would be only a matter of time before she became eighteen.

"Don't lie to me you spaghetti golem!" bellowed her father.

At this point, he looked rather...angry.

Immediately, he tossed a bottle of beer at Mary Jane's head.

Quickly, she ducked underneath it.

However, her father was tossing MORE bottles of beer. How many bottles of beer had he gotten from the store, anyway?

Fortunately for her, it was not difficult for her to avoid them...now that she had superhuman reflexes. Being a superheroine had its perks...though she didn't typically use them whenever she wasn't BEING a superheroine.

"At least dealing with my drunken father will be easier now..." thought the teenage girl. Those beer bottles probably wouldn't hurt her even if she DID get hit in the head, on account of her durability.

"Buzz buzz?" inquired one of her bees.

"No, my mother is not abusive too, fortunately..." stated Mary Jane, though she did admit that her mother sometimes yelled at her for not being responsible...which was exactly what a superheroine should be now that she thought of it.

If only her father would stop drinking. Maybe that way her mother wouldn't get hit so much. The police were getting suspicious, even if she never told anyone that sometimes her husband had been rough on her.

Suddenly, her father punched Mary Jane in the face. She unfortunately had not noticed him approaching her.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mary Jane, rubbing her nose.

Fortunately, it was not bleeding...as previously stated, she was rather endurable. Of course, she had already endured her father's antics up until now...so maybe it was an extension of her natural talent.

At this point, the half a dozen or so of bees inside her sleeves couldn't take it anymore. They wanted to protect their queen from their father. He was way too aggressive for their liking.

One of them stung her father in the arm.

Mary Jane gasped.

"Uh-oh." said her father. Already the allergens were taking effect.

Immediately, he collapsed on the floor.

"Father!" exclaimed Mary Jane.

Quickly, she had her bees fetch her phone so that she could dial 911 before it was too late.

Fortunately, they arrived with the phone rather quickly.

Wasting no time, she began to dial down their phone number.

"What's the emergency?" asked the man at the phone.

"It's my father! He passed out on the floor! And he has a bee allergy!" bellowed MJ.

"We'll send you an ambulance." answered the man.

"Thank God..." murmured Mary Jane.

Unsurprisingly, they decided to send an ambulance...which arrived quickly.

Immediately, the people driving the ambulance loaded her father into a stretcher and took him to the hospital.

Hopefully they would be able to save her father's life.

 _Later at the hospital..._

"What have I done?" asked the teenage girl.

"Buzz buzz buzz..." murmured her bee soldier sadly.

"Yes, I know that you were trying to protect me. I appreciate that. But I'm worried about my father now...the bee venom could kill him..." noted Mary Jane. Personally she had to wonder why fate had chosen her to be a superheroine of THAT particular insect considering her father's bee allergy. Maybe fate was cruel like that.

Of course, if she had become a spider heroine like Spider-man, people would probably consider her to be creepy...and guilty of plagiarism. Not to mention that she would probably be hated by the Daily Bugle.

Sure enough, her mother was crying. She wondered what was going on. How had her husband been stung by a bee? Did she forget the insect repellent? She was considering getting some more at the store.

"There wouldn't happen to be a way to fix all of this, now would there?" inquired the girl. There had to be something that she could do to remedy the bee sting...though at the moment she did not why.

Suddenly, she noticed that there appeared to be honey flowing through her fingertips.

"Something tells me that my hands are going to be awfully sticky..." noted Mary Jane. Maybe she could wash her hands? Of course, the honey in question might eventually return.

Fortunately, it appeared that the bathroom was nearby.

Of course, it would probably not be a good idea to enter the men's side. Chuck Norris might be in there.

Suddenly, her bees got her attention.

"Well, I admit that I wouldn't mind putting this on my pancakes...but I'm not sure how this will help me..." stated the girl.

"Buzz buzz!" exclaimed one of her bees.

"What? You're saying that the honey has healing properties? What kind of crazy powers do I have?" questioned Mary Jane. It appeared that the more time she spent as a superheroine, the more powers she would become...though admittedly they probably wouldn't come to her quickly.

Shrugging, she decided not to question that right now. This may be her only chance of saving her father. If there was an opportunity to save him, then she was going to take it...even if he was a massive alcoholic.

Immediately, she began to rub her honey over her father to see if it was an antidote for the poison. Since the bees were the ones creating the venom...perhaps they could create an antidote as well. Who would be better for the task, really?

This seemed to be effective, as according to the heart measuring device, his heart beat was starting to go up.

She began to smile...though she wondered if the bees would be able to fight their instinct in the future. She appreciated that they wanted to protect her...but her father might not be so lucky next time.

Speaking of her father, he was having a nightmare. Who could blame him considering that he was in danger of dying because of his horrible bee allergy?

It seemed rather ironic that his own immune system was basically killing him now that he thought of it.

As it turned out, he was a monster terrorizing his own family after he had drunk a casket full of wine. Of course, in retrospect maybe he should have read the label saying that it was a mutant serum.

But he had decided not to read the label. He thought that since it contained alcohol he should drink it. But it wasn't such a smart idea.

Sure enough, his family were not...happy about the transformation. In fact, they were downright terrified.

"Run for it!" screamed his wife.

"Aah!" exclaimed his daughter.

Sure enough, they were running for their lives, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Apparently, he was quite terrifying after he had consumed that casket full of wine.

Noticing them fleeing, he began to stomp right towards them. Every time he stomped, he produced a small earthquake.

Immediately, he stepped on a car, and it exploded.

"My car!" bellowed J. Jonah Jameson.

Suddenly, he noticed that MJ's father was stomping throughout the city.

"This is SO making the front page of the Daily Bugle..." said the newspaper writer.

Suddenly, a bugle fell on his head.

"Ow..." murmured the man, rubbing his head.

Quickly, they took cover in a nearby house. Hopefully it would be sturdy enough to protect them from the monster's assault.

For some strange reason, his daughter was wearing a crown on her head. Was she a fairy princess in his dream? He did call her Princess sometimes...at least whenever didn't drink too much booze.

Unfortunately for them, as it turned out, hiding in that house was futile. He simply huffed and puffed and blew the house down...just like the Big Bad Wolf. Were they going to be three little piggies in his dream? He didn't really dream about fairy tales before.

Curious, he looked to see if there was a farm nearby. There was.

Suddenly, a knight wearing yellow and black showed up. He just so happened to be wielding a spear. A rather big spear.

Unsurprisingly, his wife and daughter hid behind the knight. Apparently, they thought that they would be safe if they simply stood behind him and let the knight hold off the monster.

Immediately, he ran him through with his spear, causing him to scream. That spear had wounded him...badly.

Quickly, he collapsed on the ground. He was bleeding all over the floor.

The knight put away his spear shortly afterwards. It looked like the job was done. For a moment there he had been worried about the village.

Unfortunately for him, the spear he was wielding was covered with a very deadly poison.

Apparently, he was angry that he had attacked the latter. He clearly wanted to protect them.

"Die, you foul beast!" bellowed the knight.

He transformed back into his regular state. He looked...green.

At that very moment, her father woke up from his nap. That dream was awfully...weird. And yet, somehow it made sense.

"Ugh..." murmured Mary Jane's father. Who would have thought that his dream would be so metaphorical? Still, he wondered why exactly his daughter was wearing a crown on her head and why the knight in question was dressed in yellow and black, and was wielding a spear as a weapon instead of a sword.

But it didn't matter so far. Perhaps it would be best for him not to drink too much. It was causing him more problems than it was worth...and maybe if he hadn't consumed so much alcohol, perhaps he would be a better father and husband to his daughter and wife respectively.

At that very moment, he began to stir from his bed.

Sure enough, there was his daughter. It was good to see that she had remained at his side even though he had struck her moments earlier.

For some strange reason, her reflexes seemed...sharper than normal. Had she been training herself in case he got drunk again?

"Ugh..." murmured MJ's father as he rose out of bed.

Quickly, he noticed that he was at the hospital. It wasn't a big surprise...considering that he had suddenly collapsed while he was at home. Did the doctors manage to fix him yet?

"Are you alright?" asked Mary Jane.

"I...think so..." nodded her dad.

At that very moment, the doctor showed up.

Immediately, he noticed that MJ's father had gotten out of bed. He found it to be a rather pleasant surprise. His eyes quickly widened.

"Thank goodness! You're alright...er, are you?" inquired the doctor.

"Yeah...I'm not sure what happened...one moment I was having an allergic reaction and the next I was up and out of bed..." questioned the father of the Honeybee.

"You might want to cut down on your drinking...otherwise you might damage your liver..." warned the man.

"That's what I'm going to do..." nodded MJ's father. For some strange reason he got the feeling that alcohol had gotten him in that mess...though he wasn't quite sure how. Maybe he had gone outside and decided to play with a beehive like his mother had told him not to do back when he was a child?

His memory was kind of...a blur.

Mary Jane sighed in relief. Hopefully life would be easier for her now that her father wouldn't drink so much. Granted, he was usually affable so long as he wasn't drunk...though her father did get drunk fairly frequently.

Immediately, Mary Jane and her father left the hospital and went back home. MJ in particular was happy that she was able to save her father's life and that he was going to change his ways.

She began to wonder if she could use her new power in order to heal people other than her said father...like Spiderman perhaps. Of course, he wasn't allergic to bee stings like her father was.

But it seemed inevitable that she might end up running out of honey...it might be in her best interest to keep that from happening.

After arriving back home from the hospital, Mary Jane decided to lie in her bed and think about what she wanted to do in the future.

Fortunately, it appeared that crime had gone down thanks to her efforts.

However, she might want to check the Daily Bugle. Other than stories trying to make Spiderman look terrible, they might tell her something about recent events...such as a supervillain appearing, for example.

She wanted to be ready for when one showed up.

 _The next day..._

Mary Jane woke up, ready to start the new day.

Since her father wasn't drunk, it appeared that he was going to keep his promise.

Mary Jane decided to check the newspaper to see what was in the Daily Bugle. Of course, it was probably about Spiderman being a horrible person again...but she decided to read it anyway.

As it turned out, her father's miraculous recovery had made the newspaper.

Of course, it didn't mention that Mary Jane was responsible, as they were not aware how exactly he had recovered.

It was a good thing, really. It was probably be best if people did not discover her true identity...just like Spiderman.

In other news, Otto Octavius had apparently made a set of mechanical arms.

She found it to be quite impressive...though she wondered if the experiment was going to go horribly wrong. You never know.

Fortunately, it appeared that the city was crime-free for the time being, so she could take a day off...for now.

"Looks like my life might be getting better..." thought MJ.

 _I sure hope that you don't drink too much beer if you ever become a father...of course, I would recommend the same if you become a mother, too. Wouldn't want to drink alcohol while you're pregnant with a child now._

 _And yes, I decided to make my protagonist a bee superheroine when her father is allergic to bee stings. Isn't irony fun? Well, not for Mary Jane and her father, unfortunately...but I tend to enjoy irony._

 _In the next chapter, MJ's going to meet a character whose_


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped Scientist

_In this chapter, we're going to be introduced to another villain. Professor Squid...of course, he probably reminds you of somebody. Well, squids are related to octopuses, so yeah..._

 **Chapter 8: Kidnapped Scientist**

"Oh man..." murmured Mary Jane.

As it turned out, Mary Jane had a rather embarrassing superpower...she could shoot a stinger out of her rear.

"Um..." said the superheroine. What was she going to say about that to Spiderman? Knowing him, he would probably start making jokes about that. She just might have to tell him to buzz off.

Oh wait. That seems like something HE would say. Was he starting to rub off on her?

On the plus side, her bees didn't seem to be mocking her for it. In fact, they didn't seem to realize what was so embarrassing about it. Apparently that was where they all had their stingers.

As such, maybe she shouldn't worry about it. If it wasn't going to bother her bees, why should it bother he?

And on the lighter side of things, it might be good for a surprise attack...and it would help her avoid being attacked from behind...

However, when she mentioned that to her bees, she realized that she had a pun...though they didn't seem to get the joke. Something she forgot that they were bees instead of humans...though she considered them to be more than mere insects.

"I sure hope that it doesn't tear a hole through my underwear..." noted Mary Jane. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly looking forward to going commando when she went on a superheroine mission.

Speaking of which, she wondered if it was only a matter of time before someone discovered her secret identity. if so, she was worried that one of these days someone might try using her loved ones against her.

But...maybe she could cross that bridge when she came to it.

For now, it was time for her to go to school again. She didn't want to be late for school, especially when Peter Parker was at the same school that she was.

Of course, now that she had powers, she doubted that she would ever be late for school again. She didn't even need to use the bus.

Not that she didn't use the bus anyway, however. People would start asking her questions if she showed up to school just by walking there. It was kind of far to travel from her house. People would wonder if she was some sort of marathon runner or something.

This time, she was going to have a lesson from a marine biologist. Hopefully she would be able to pay attention and not fall asleep in class. Sometimes being a superheroine could get to her.

On the plus side, crime seemed to be going down now that she had shown up. Nobody wanted to commit a crime in her presence, it seemed.

Unsurprisingly, her teacher was teaching her about sea life. What else would they be learning about?

For some strange reason, she found the one about squids particularly interesting. She wondered if it was some sort of foreshadowing for later.

But maybe it was just a coincidence.

Now that she thought of it, she heard that there was a popular scientist that was working with squids.

She wondered what exactly he was up to.

However, she also heard a rumor that some shady individuals had been hanging outside his laboratory lately. She was starting to feel worried about him.

Were they planning to kidnap him? If so, it might be best if she kept an eye on that particular scientist.

Wait, what was his name, anyway? She couldn't seem to remember.

"Let me think..." answered Mary Jane.

Wasn't it...Edward Squillium?

"Now I remember..." stated the girl.

Perhaps she should go check on him to see if he was alright.

Now that she thought of it...even though she was rather rich, nobody bothered trying to kidnap her. Maybe they were afraid of her father or something? He wasn't exactly Norman Osborn even if he had been abusive towards her in the past.

Well, it was probably best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. What if it turned out to be rabid?

Speaking of Norman Osborn, was he somehow related to Ozzy Osbourne? He heard a rumor that he bit off someone's head once...though she supposed it was probably slander spread by one of his rival business. He was kind of...ruthless when it came to rival companies.

If he got too crazy in doing so, she might have to step in. She was getting tired of rich people getting away with their crimes. Stupid cops taking bribes...

Immediately, she decided to check on him.

As it turned out, there were thugs trying to break in his office. Judging by the fact that they were wearing face masks so that nobody would figure out their identity...they weren't exactly friendly people.

And as it also turned out, they just so happened to have dynamite.

Quickly, they bust down the door.

"They did realize that the door was unlocked...right? Right?" asked MJ. She was starting to wonder if Edward Squillium should improve his security so that nobody would break into his lab.

Mary Jane shrugged.

It looked like it was time to put on her Honeybee costume before anything happened...oddly enough the police had not heard the explosion and had come to investigate. Apparently, they were off eating at the donut shop.

So it looked like it was up to her and her bees.

Wait, where was Spiderman?

 _Meanwhile..._

"I'm a superhero and I have to wait in line?" questioned Peter Parker as he waited in line to get his checkup at the doctor's. Sometimes he wondered if supervillains had the right idea when they decided to use their powers for evil instead of good. THEY never had to wait in lines. One display of their powers and they would all run away screaming.

Of course, it seemed kind of redundant to become a supervillain NOW after all the good things that he had done...

He was rather disappointed, to say the very least. Incidentally, he had decided to get a checkup because he had fought against a doctor. It was rather ironic.

In this case, it was Doctor Octopus. Much like the Green Goblin, he had been fighting with him a lot lately.

Those metal tentacles presented a problem. They were made out of steel...and unlike Doctor Octopus, he did not have four extra arms...even if he was technically a spider. So there was no way he was going to be able to fight him hand-to-hand.

Of course, if he did have four extra arms, he'd have a hard time hiding them so people would not know that he was Spiderman. Maybe he shouldn't question why the mutation didn't give him four extra arms so that he would have eight limbs like a spider.

In fact, the first time he had gone up against him, he had lost. It had almost made him give up his superhero career...even if he did end up surviving the encounter. Perhaps he was luckier than he thought.

He just hoped that Mary Jane was having a better day than he was.

 _Elsewhere..._

Honeybee decided to follow the criminals at a safe distance to see if they were planning to kidnap the scientist in the newspaper or if she was just being paranoid.

However, she realized that she had a problem...her wings were making noise.

"Darn it! Spiderman made this look so easy..." stated Honeybee. Unfortunately, she was not as stealthy as he was. Maybe she should try wearing more muted colors.

But then again, she did like her superheroine costume.

Fortunately, the criminals had not noticed her presence regardless. They were single-minded on their mission.

And as it turned out, they were in fact planning to kidnap Edward Squillium...

Sure enough, there was the scientist. He had blonde hair and was wearing a labcoat. He was also rather skinny and tall, and his hair looked rather messy and was rather spiky. And of course, he was wearing laboratory goggles. He wasn't interested in going blind.

"What do you want with me?" asked the scientist.

"We want to kidnap you so that we can learn all your secrets, what else?" inquired one of the criminals.

"Oh...yeah, a lot of people want to get into my head..." stated Edward Squillium. Personally he wondered if he should invent something that would make him LESS intelligent rather than more intelligent.

"Come along quietly or you're going to be taking a blow to the head..." threatened the leader of the abductors.

"Very witty...help!" screamed the scientist.

"Where's a gag when we need one?" asked one of the criminals.

"You can use my sock..." stated Edward, giving the leader of the criminal one of his sweat socks.

"Thanks..." answered the leader of the criminals as he prepared to gag the scientist.

At that very moment, Honeybee showed up.

"Darn it! It's her! We might as well cancel this whole operation..." stated the leader of the thugs.

"I guess you've already heard of me..." answered Honeybee.

"But I want to kidnap a scientist!" exclaimed one of the criminals.

"Fine, but count me out. I'm going to run away while you hold her off..." stated the leader of the criminals.

"Why do we always get such dirty jobs?" asked one of his lackeys in response.

"You're a criminal. Were you expecting a clean job?" questioned Honeybee.

"Oh yeah..." stated the criminal.

Immediately, the criminals attempted to hold Honeybee off while their leader fled like a sissy little coward. Why was he in charge again?

Fortunately for Honeybee, it wasn't hard for her to hold them off. They were ordinary criminals and she was a superheroine. Who do you think would win in a fight?

However, she quickly realized that maybe fighting in a laboratory wasn't such a good idea. There were spilled chemicals all over the floor and she had been only fighting the thugs for a few minutes.

In fact, some of the chemicals had spilled all over Edward Squillium and his lab coat.

"Aaugh! This is going to take forever to clean up!" bellowed the scientist.

"Sorry about that..." apologized Honeybee. Sometimes when she tried to be heroic she ended up leaving behind a mess...namely criminals with broken limbs.

Unsurprisingly, the criminals were all losing horribly. Eventually, they all collapsed one by one.

"I'd ask her for an autograph if my arms weren't broken..." said one of the criminals.

"Looks like a job well done." stated Honeybee.

"Yeah...too bad about my lab though..." answered Edward Squillium.

"That is a problem...there's broken glass all over the floor..." said the superheroine.

"I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do for saving my life..." stated the scientist.

"Thanks..." nodded the action girl. "And yet for some strange reason, I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something..." answered Honeybee.

Suddenly, one of her bees reminded her of that particular something.

"What? Oh, that's right...I haven't apprehended their leader yet. I better start looking for him..." stated the bee girl.

Immediately, she began to look all over the city for the leader of the thugs. She would not rest until he was brought to justice...

...but as it turned out, she would be resting tonight because he was right outside the laboratory with a twisted ankle.

"Ow, my ankle..." stated the leader of the criminal.

"Serves you right for trying to resist arrest..." answered Honeybee.

"My ankle hurts..." complained the man.

"Don't be such a baby. I can fix that..." stated the teenage girl.

Immediately, she used honey to heal the man's injury.

"Thanks..." said the leader of the attempted kidnappers.

"You do realize that I'm going to get you arrested now, right?" asked Honeybee.

"Oh..." complained the criminal. He should have known.

Immediately, Honeybee used her honey to plaster the criminal to a lamp post. It would only be a matter of time now before the cops spotted him.

Now that she thought of it...it was rather similar to Spiderman's spider webbing.

Maybe she should have a competition with him to see which was stickier...the honey or the spider webbing.

Curious, she noticed that the honeybees were making a sign saying "Come And Get Me!" pointing to the criminal's direction.

"You sure that's not overkill?" asked Honeybee.

The bees shrugged. Maybe it was...

"I'm just glad that our mission went without a hitch and that there won't be any problems later..." stated the superheroine.

Honeybee had yet to learn about tempting fate.

 _A few days later..._

Edward Squillium woke up from his rest...despite the attempted kidnapping, he was still able to sleep at night. It was a good thing that Honeybee showed up when she did.

And yet, after that incident, he had been feeling kind of funny. For one thing, when he tried eating calamari from the fridge, he had ended up throwing it up all over the floor.

And when he saw a man selling sushi outside his shop, he had screamed just like a little girl.

Finally, when he went to see the aquarium, the squids appeared to be asking him why he wasn't in the tank with them and how he had managed to get out.

It was rather weird.

And yet, he had decided that maybe he was just being paranoid and that nothing was happening to him. Maybe his research was making him a little crazy.

Besides, it was a wonderful day today. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining. He shouldn't be worrying now.

Immediately, he rose from his bed and decided to look in the mirror.

He gasped in shock.

As it turned out, he now had two tentacles growing out from his abdomen. He looked like he belonged in the circus...and the circus wasn't even in town today.

Also, somebody had ripped off his shirt. It must be the work of his demented fangirls.

But he could hunt them down later.

"Oh no! What happened? Why do I have tentacles growing out from my stomach?!" exclaimed Edward Squillium.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened a few days ago.

"Oh, that's right. The lab accident...this is all HER fault!" bellowed the professor.

She was going to pay for this later.

But for now, he needed to find a way to cure his new condition so that he didn't look like some sort of monster. Maybe the chemicals in his lab would help.

Immediately, he headed back towards his laboratory...after putting on a shirt of course. He was not too sexy for it.

However, as he went back to the lab, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had forgotten something.

"What am I forgetting?" thought the mad scientist.

Suddenly, he remembered that he had never cleaned up the laboratory after the thugs had broken in. Stupid procrastination.

Not only that, but there was no way he would be able to use any of the chemicals now that they had spilled all over the floor.

"Aaugh! What am I going to do now?" asked Edward Squillium. Chemicals like that didn't grow on trees...except for the tree that he had accidentally mutated in his backyard.

He was going to have to do something drastic.

Perhaps he could go visit his fellow scientists to see if they would help.

However, he didn't want them knowing about his condition. It seemed too much of an embarrassment.

Sighing, he decided to cancel that plan.

Now that he thought of it...maybe he should change his identity. If they found out this had happened to Edward Squillium, how would people react? They would probably be in an uproar.

From now on, maybe he should use a different name.

"Let me think..." stated Edward.

Suddenly, he came up with something.

Maybe he should start calling himself...Professor Squid!

Sure, maybe he could come up with something more original than that...but he thought that it would work for now.

Now that that matter was settled, it was time for him to search for something that could cure him of his condition.

Fortunately, he had a rough idea of the chemicals he would need in order to cure himself.

He was going to start with the pharmacy that was down the street. Maybe there was something that he could use...though he would probably need a lot more than that if he wanted to make an antidote. He wasn't sure just how many laboratory chemicals he had spilled on himself.

Sure enough, there was a man in charge.

Immediately, he picked up what he needed and set it on the table.

Oddly enough, his tentacles actually helped them with that task. Since he had two extra limbs, he might as well use them.

However, when he discovered how much they cost, he wasn't too happy.

"That will be a thousand dollars..." stated the man.

Frustrated, he wished to himself that he could simply mug the shopkeeper and get on with it.

But as it turned out, his wish was his command.

Suddenly, one of his tentacles reached out and grabbed the shopkeeper by the neck before lifting him off his feet.

Feeling rather frightened, the man decided to give in.

"Please, take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me..." stated the man. He wondered if he should have really taken the position of a shopkeeper in a city full of supervillains, even if this was a simple pharmacy.

Professor Squid happily took the chemicals as he made his way out of the store.

However, as he had thought to himself previously, there wasn't enough for him to even make a prototype of the cure.

He was going to have to look for more chemicals.

Perhaps the scientists in the laboratory across the city would be willing to give him a hand...or a tentacle as the case may be.

If not, he could always do things the hard way.

"I wonder if one of them will recognize me..." thought Professor Squid. Then again, who would expect that a regular scientist like him would suddenly develop tentacles?

 _It appears that Doctor Octopus is not the only evil scientist in the world now...of course, unlike Doctor Octopus, Professor Squid's tentacles are actually organic...heh heh._


	9. Chapter 9: Profession In Evil

_In this chapter, Mary Jane is going to encounter Professor Squid. At this point his exploits are on the Daily Bugle. He's been a very naughty scientist. Maybe one day he'll be able to cure his condition...but just maybe._

 _Incidentally, she just so happens to know Professor Squid's secret identity already. Funny how that works, eh?_

 **Chapter 9: Profession in Evil**

Mary Jane was flipping the channels, trying to see if she could find something interesting. Maybe if she was lucky she would see herself or Spiderman on television. Of course, she doubted J. Jonah Jameson would approve of Spiderman being on TV unless it involved him being utterly humiliated by a member of his rogues gallery such as Green Goblin or Doctor Octopus.

She decided to check the news channel. Maybe there was a kitten stuck in a tree and its owner was trying to get it down. Couldn't they simply land on their feet?

What she found was much more alarming...and something that she had grown to expect in New York City.

"Whoa! I better check this out!" exclaimed Mary Jane. This was something that she wanted to hear about. Maybe she should get some popcorn and soda while she was at it...though admittedly she wasn't at the movies.

Maybe one day there would be a movie based on her exploits. Spiderman had several movies these days...though J. Jonah Jameson gave each of them a negative review on Rotten Tomatoes. Admittedly, some were not as good as others...but J. Jonah Jameson despised them all.

As it turned out, there appeared to be a criminal on TV, robbing a laboratory. She was under the impression that criminals in New York City were stealing money instead of science...but she decided that she wasn't going to question that. Those poor scientists were in trouble.

Why exactly did they want to steal from a laboratory though? Were they building a superlaser? If so, it might require her immediate attention. Superweapons + supervillains was not a combination that the world wanted to experience.

She decided to investigate the Daily Bugle for more information. It would be helpful to learn more about the criminal instead of rushing in blindly. That way she wouldn't end up being caught off-guard. You never knew what crazy supervillain you would end up dealing with in her line of work.

Mary Jane realized that she was going to have to go out and save the day once again. People were counting on her to be a superheroine. There appeared to be another supervillain on the loose. Psychotic was not the only one in New York City that was causing trouble, it seemed.

She probably wasn't going to hit retirement anytime soon. Not while there was still crime in New York City. At this rate they were going to have start calling it New Crime City. There seemed to be so many criminals roaming the streets.

Of course, Spiderman would likely know what other supervillains are in the city given that he was rather experienced with dealing with them. Maybe she should ask him if she encountered a supervillain that she hadn't before. However, she got the feeling that she was going to have a rogues gallery of her own sooner or later.

Speaking of which, at least she wasn't living in Gotham City like Batman was. There were criminals everywhere you looked in that city...at least until Batman stepped in. What was wrong with Gotham?

Immediately, she went outside to look for the perpetrator. Someone was about to be brought to justice. After all, that was what she did whenever she wasn't being a normal high school student.

"I might be having calamari tonight..." noted Mary Jane as she examined the newspaper. Apparently, this supervillain had tentacles...really big tentacles in that. He had four of them in all. Unfortunately, although she was part insect, she only had two arms. In other words, the supervillain had four more arms than she did. It might be best not to engage the evildoer in hand-to-hand combat.

Aside from being the supervillain, the criminal in question was also a mad scientist. Perhaps one of his experiments had gone wrong. Or perhaps he was trying to create Frankenstein's Monster.

"Maybe after this I could do some shopping." remarked Honeybee as she donned her outfit. Maybe she could come up with a better costume than the one she had on at the moment.

Apparently, this particular squid man wanted a cure for his condition so that he wouldn't stand out in public. He looked like he belonged in an aquarium rather than out on the streets. Of course, considering that he was a criminal, maybe he SHOULDN'T be allowed to walk out on the streets.

Strangely enough, MJ did not feel the same way. At this point, she had decided that she would be simply be a superheroine and not worry about being different from everyone else.

Little did she know who exactly that squid man was. The newspaper simply referred to him as Professor Squid. Apparently they didn't want to refer to him as Edward Squillium because who would think that he would become a crazy psychopath?

Of course, the same thing had happened to Otto Octavius a few months prior. Why were scientists going crazy around New York City? Maybe they needed to stop experimenting with dangerous chemicals.

Currently, J. Jonah Jameson was whining about how Spiderman was sitting on his butt while Professor Squid was rampaging through the city. Right now he was currently dealing with Doctor Octopus...but J. Jonah Jameson hadn't mentioned that in the Daily Bugle.

Maybe if he simply drank his coffee he wouldn't be so grumpy.

Immediately, Honeybee flew to where Professor Squid was. He was at another laboratory, with many scientists evacuating the building and screaming like little girls. At this point he had gathered quite a few chemicals.

Sure enough, she noticed that Professor Squid had run into some police officers. It looked like they had gotten fed up with all the robberies in the area...though supervillains were a bit out of their league; they would probably be better off sending the military.

For a moment, Honeybee wondered if she was going to have to lift a finger...however, she then remembered that the supervillain was literally armed and dangerous. Things probably wouldn't be so simple.

"Those chemicals are not for you! Put your hands up!" bellowed one of the cops, pointing his gun at the mad scientist.

"Shouldn't you be in the ocean somewhere?" inquired another police officer.

"You're probably going to have to ask me to put my tentacles up to..." answered Professor Squid.

One of the police officers tried shooting him, but it appeared that the tentacles were too thick in order to be affected by bullets. He was wasting his time.

Professor Squid smirked in satisfaction. Perhaps he was above the law so long as he had those tentacles. He could get used to this...or maybe not. He wanted to get rid of those tentacles so that he didn't end up in a freak show. He belonged in a laboratory, not a circus.

"I need a better gun..." pouted the police officer. He might as well be shooting at a man that was wearing a bulletproof vest...or at the Sandman.

"They're standard issue..." pointed out his partner.

In retaliation, he picked up one of the police officers and tossed him a fair distance with one of his tentacles. He could lift them as easily as he could lift a piece of paper.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this!" screamed the police officer as he was sent flying. Why couldn't he be working as a police officer in a city that DIDN'T have supervillains?

Strangely enough, the cops in Gotham City had it easier since they all took bribes from villains such as the Penguin. If only he were a dirty cop rather than a clean one.

"These tentacles are super-strong..." acknowledged the professor. Something told him that he was a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about the authorities after all.

However, he got the feeling that there were more than police to worry about.

At that very moment, Honeybee showed up. She decided that Professor Squid had caused enough trouble as it was.

"Alright, it's time for you to go behind b-Dr. Squillium?!" exclaimed Honeybee.

"Until I manage to cure my condition, I'll be calling myself Professor Squid, thank you. You did this to me!" bellowed Professor Squid, shaking his tentacle at her in anger.

"How did I-"

She then remembered that she had wrecked Edward Squillium's lab during her scuffle with the criminals trying to kidnap him.

"Oh, that's right..." recalled Honeybee. She sure had caused a lot of property damage. Maybe she needed to stop being such a vandal.

"I will have my revenge!" exclaimed Professor Squid.

"If you want I could simply rip off the tentacles..." suggested the bee girl.

Professor Squid noted that wasn't a bad idea. He wished that he had thought of that. Maybe he could get some horses and then scare them so that they would be sent off in different directions?

Unfortunately, he was a scientist instead of a jockey.

She decided to do so by starting the upper tentacle on the right side of Professor Squid.

With her superhuman strength, ripping it off wasn't hard to do. Normally she wasn't one to dismember her opponents...but if that was what Professor Squid wanted, she would do it.

Eventually, she began to pull it off. Professor Squid was grimacing, so apparently that hurt. Sometimes you had to be cruel in order to be kind. It was one of the ironies in life.

"Alright, now to remove the other tentacles and-"

Suddenly, she noticed that the tentacle she had ripped off was starting to regenerate. Apparently, the tentacles came with their own healing factor.

"This might be harder than I thought..." acknowledged Honeybee.

Professor Squid groaned. For a moment he thought that would work. But apparently it was simply too good to be true. He was back to square one.

Something then dawned on Honeybee.

"Wait...if you have tentacles, does that mean you can shoot ink?" inquired the superheroine.

Professor Squid decided to give that a test run.

He squirted Honeybee with ink which went into her eyes.

As it turned out, he COULD shoot ink from his tentacles. Rapidly, in fact.

"Agh! My eyes!" exclaimed the superheroine. In retrospect, maybe she should have seen that one coming. She was going to have to wash her face later.

Professor Squid then decided to make a getaway.

When Honeybee rubbed the ink out of her eyes, she realized that he was gone.

"Darn it! I let him get away!" bellowed Honeybee. He sure could move fast on those tentacles.

This was not going to look good on her superheroine record.

It looked like catching Professor Squid was going to be harder than she thought.

And unfortunately, she had no idea where she was headed. How many laboratories were there in New York City?

Not only that, but she was responsible for Professor Squid's transformation.

She started to wonder if she was cut out to be a superheroine.

"I think maybe that's enough superheroics for one day..." remarked Honeybee.

Her bees buzzed sadly.

Immediately, they flew away, ready for when Honeybee called them again.

She then changed back into Mary Jane and decided to take the bus home.

She entered her house and resumed watching TV. Maybe that would cheer her up.

Still, she felt rather guilty about letting a criminal get away.

Not only that, but J. Jonah Jameson was complaining that she was losing her touch. Apparently, he had found out that she had managed to let Professor Squid get away.

Of course, she had been more successful in apprehending Psychotic, but she got the feeling that she was going to break out of jail sooner or later.

Overall, today had been a big disappointment. Now that she had let a criminal get away, the crime rate was probably going to go up.

Still, she seemed rather young to retire. Nonetheless, she decided that she was going to take a break from crimefighting for the time being. Maybe Spiderman could handle himself.

For now, she was going to eat some Honey Nut Cheerios. Strangely enough, they were her favorite cereal BEFORE she became a bee superheroine.

She let out a sigh.

"I sure hope that I can do better next time." thought Mary Jane. People in New York City were counting on her.

It would be best not to let them down.

 _Oh dear...it looks like MJ messed up trying to catch Professor Squid. Now she's feeling rather depressed. Well, she'll get another opportunity. Professor Squid's not retiring from crime just yet._

 _In the next chapter, Honeybee's going to see if she can avoid having Professor Squid give her the slip this time._


	10. Chapter 10: Rematch

_In this chapter, Spiderman is going to give Honeybee some advice once again. Hopefully she can beat Professor Squid this time. She's the honorable Honeybee! Besides, this fanfic is going to get depressing if she can't win._

 **Chapter 10: Rematch**

The day after Honeybee had fought against Professor Squid had lost, our comic book superheroine was beginning to wonder if she should continue her career. If she couldn't beat Professor Squid, how could she handle the supervillains? Sure, she was able to beat Psychotic...but that was probably a one-time fluke.

Of course, considering that crime would most likely go on the rise, maybe she should be more hesitant to take off her superhero costume.

But on the other hand, it would be nice to resume her normal life BEFORE she became a superhero. Life would probably be less stressful if she wasn't trying to be two different people at once.

At that very moment, she spotted Spiderman, who was hanging from a tree. Luckily, since he had spider-sense, he never ended up crashing into buildings or trees...but since he was the spectacular Spiderman, that would only be a minor annoyance anyways.

"Hey, Spiderman..." said Honeybee unenthusiastically.

Spiderman raised an eyebrow as he noticed Honeybee walking down the street.

"Hey, Honeybee. You look glum..." remarked the hero. She seemed so cheerful whenever she fought against evil. And yet, not today.

"That's because I lost to an evil professor...well, he's not necessarily evil so much as tragic...but he's been causing a lot of trouble." remarked the heroine. Was she just going to have to sit there and let him do what he wanted?

"Yeah...I remember the day that I lost to Doctor Octopus...I was questioning being a superhero too...I was wondering if I could take him on and fight evil like I had before..." noted Spiderman. Those metal tentacles of him were decent weapons. He gave armed and dangerous a whole new meaning.

"Maybe you were in over your head..." stated Honeybee. Unfortunately, she had not prepared for fighting Professor Squid in advance, and he managed to squirt ink into her eyes. It stung.

"Well, I wasn't nearly as experienced as I am now...I suggest that you keep trying..." stated the man. Maybe she would get lucky and be able to bring the professor to justice.

"I suppose you're right." agreed the superheroine. Besides, her encounter with Professor Squid could have probably gone a lot worse. If she ended up getting killed, there would be a lot of people attending her funeral, that was for sure. And of course, her civilian alter ego Mary Jane would be on the back of a lot of milk cartons. And she loved milk.

Still, she wondered how she would be able to stop him from getting away this time.

She then remembered something.

"Wait, can't I just rip off his tentacles?" questioned Honeybee. Sure, they would simply regenerate after a while...but Professor Squid would be vulnerable while he was regenerating them. Without them, he would just be a normal man...except for him being a brilliant scientist (not to mention a crazy one) of course.

That would probably be a good opportunity to strike.

Immediately, she decided to have her bees search for Professor Squid. Where could he be? She sure hoped that she didn't have to search the entire city for him. She was planning on going shopping once she took off her superhero costume and lived life as Mary Jane again.

Oh wait, that's right. He was trying to make a cure for his condition. He was likely at an abandoned laboratory of some kind.

She decided to have her bees search for Professor Squid. They were bound to find him sooner or later.

"Where could he be?" questioned Honeybee.

According to the bees, there was an abandoned laboratory on a deserted island somewhere. Honeybee wondered what exactly Professor Squid was doing on a deserted island.

It occurred to her that perhaps that since Professor Squid was ashamed of his condition, he had decided to hide himself somewhere away from the rest of society. Somewhere where people wouldn't have to look at his fearsome tentacles and scream like small children.

Well, he had picked a good hiding spot, especially since nobody had visited the island in years...but he was apparently going to have a hard time hiding from her. She basically had eyes everywhere.

"You know, maybe if being a superheroine doesn't work out, as I was worried about earlier, I could probably just become a spy of some kind..." remarked Honeybee.

Immediately, she flew towards the deserted island. Apparently, this was where the professor had stashed away all the chemicals that he had stolen from all the other scientists.

Sure enough, there were signs of activity inside the laboratory. If Honeybee pressed her ear against the door, she could hear the sound of bubbling.

She had a feeling what he was doing in there. Wait, was he trying to turn people into frogs? She was a bee heroine, not a frog heroine. He had better not think about doing that to her.

Professor Squid was currently mixing several chemicals inside. What exactly was he making in there? Maybe she should consult the laboratory formula books.

He was smiling and humming to himself as he did so. Of course, he was starting to wonder if he could do more than simply cure his condition. People did say that he was a really brilliant scientist.

He decided that he would try making something out of himself once he got rid of those inhuman tentacles. Those were just plain horrifying. He was starting to look like a horror movie monster.

Then again, comic books could be rather horrifying too. At least he was living in New York City, not Gotham City. Gotham City had that mutant Poison Ivy growing plants everywhere and bringing the city to its knees.

Oddly enough, Honeybee noted that Professor Squid had not noticed her outside, even though she lacked the stealth that Spiderman possessed. Perhaps he was too busy engrossed in his research to notice her.

Well, she decided that since she was trying o bring Professor Squid to justice, the least she could do was let Professor Squid know before she went after him.

"Professor Squid, you're about to be brought to justice for robbing laboratories!" bellowed Honeybee.

"What?!" exclaimed the professor. He recognized that voice. In fact, he had heard that voice only yesterday.

Professor Squid came outside the lab, shutting the laboratory door behind him. He didn't want Honeybee making a mess out of his laboratory after what had happened last time.

"You again? How did you manage to find me?" questioned the scientist. It appeared that Honeybee wasn't going to leave him alone until he was brought to justice.

Well, it looked like he would just have to get ready to fight again. It was rather frustrating really. It seemed like he was just about to finish.

"Alright then, let's get ready to fight, shall we?" questioned Professor Squid.

"I'm already ready." answered Honeybee. She wasn't going to fight Professor Squid without a plan this time.

"So am I." nodded the professor.

Immediately, Professor Squid lunged at Honeybee with his tentacles, hoping to grab her and maybe toss her into the ocean. He would like to hear the splash.

However, that was exactly what Honeybee wanted him to do.

Suddenly, she grabbed onto the tentacle and yanked it clean off. Professor Squid's eyes widened in surprise upon realizing what Honeybee had done.

"Hey!" bellowed Professor Squid. Now his tentacle was on the floor. He was going to have to clean that up.

She then ripped off the other tentacle as well before Professor Squid could resume the fight.

"Don't you realize already? They'll just grow back!" exclaimed the mad scientist. Honeybee was just wasting her time...or so he thought.

"Well, obviously...but I don't think you'll be able to fight me until then, right?" quesitoned Honeybee.

It occurred to Professor Squid at that point that he was in trouble. How exactly was he supposed to wrestle Honeybee when she had superhuman strength and was even stronger than Spiderman?

Immediately, Honeybee started punching and kicking Professor Squid.

"Ow! Ow! Ooh! Oof! Aah!" bellowed the professor. If only he had that kind of punch and reflexes. Maybe he should have spent less time in the lab and more time in the gym.

Well, it was too late to do something about that now.

"Normally, I wouldn't hit someone that was wearing glasses...but let's face it, you ARE a mad scientist." noted the heroine. She wasn't going to hold back like that.

Professor Squid passed out on the floor. Honeybee was simply too tough for him to handle in hand-to-hand combat. Perhaps having combat tentacles wasn't so bad after all.

After realizing that Professor Squid had lost this time and that he hadn't managed to retreat for him (of course, considering that this was apparently his main lair, where else would he run?), Honeybee began to smile.

"Alright! I did it! And it only took me two tries..." noted Honeybee. Perhaps she just needed to get some more knowledge about her opponent before she battled him.

Of course, she wondered how the police were ever going to get to Professor Squid's laboratory so that they could bust him. He was in the middle of a deserted island!

Oh wait...she could simply take Professor Squid to the police station so that they could arrest him from there.

Immediately, she picked up the unconscious Professor Squid and took him directly to jail.

"Hey! I've got a present for you!" exclaimed Honeybee.

"Thanks..." said the police officers. One less supervillain on the street. Now that they thought of it, didn't Spiderman bring in Doctor Octopus rather regularly? Apparently Honeybee did the same but with a different tentacled adversary.

They locked away Professor Squid in a cell, who woke up as they were doing so. He quickly realized what was going on.

"How did I not see this one coming?" questioned the professor. Where did they even keep the keys?

Honeybee shrugged. It looked like the professor was about to do some hard time.

After straightening out Professor Squid, Honeybee decided to watch TV.

Immediately, she changed back into her human counterpart, Mary Jane.

Unsurprisingly, Honeybee was on TV once again. She had managed to defeat Professor Squid...as she already knew. It looked like the crime rate was in decline.

"I wish that I didn't have to resort to that...but I don't think I had much of a choice." remarked MJ.

Suddenly, she noticed something else on the news.

Apparently, her archenemy Psychotic had managed to escape from prison.

"What?!" exclaimed MJ. It seems that she wouldn't be able to keep her in a cell for long. She was going to have to fight her again.

"Well, I suppose it has been a while since I fought against her, hasn't it?" questioned the superheroine. She did say that she was going to be her archenemy.

"So, what are you going to do now that you've busted out of jail?" asked the news reporter.

"I'm going to go out and have some fun with my psychic powers...and maybe kick the butt of that idiot, Honeybee!" exclaimed Psychotic. That would feel pretty sweet.

"I like my butt." complained MJ. She was tempted to wiggle it in front of Peter Parker. She just hoped that she didn't end up being arrested for that.

Well, it looked like she was going to have to fight evil once again. That was basically her life now.

But for now, she decided that she was going to draw pictures of Peter Parker since he was so cute. It was a shame that Flash had broken up with her since she was now a superhuman freak (at least, he thought that she was a freak), but at least now she could draw pictures of him without Flash getting jealous.

"Maybe I'll draw pictures of him without his shirt on...eh, I don't want to creep him out too much." remarked MJ.

 _And Professor Squid has been defeated! Now I guess we'll just have to wait until another supervillain shows up. Since it's a comic book version of New York City, that probably won't take too long._


End file.
